Endless Love
by YerpDatzMe
Summary: Five years ago, E and B had met on a cliff face. 5 years ago, E held her back from the cliff edge. 5 years ago they promised to meet up. 5 years later, B has a job at the Cullen Wedding Co. and people come back from her past. A/H
1. 5 Years Ago

Deception

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter One

The wind howled against the night's storm while the waves crashed against the rocks, as a girl with long brown curly hair in a white wedding dress stood on the cliff edge. She made soft sobs from time to time as she tried to get rid of the pain she felt in her heart. Her eyes were red and puffy; her professionally-done makeup was long gone. She looked down at the ferocious waves and longed to jump into them, letting the waves swallow her.

She gave her heart to that man; she told him her secrets, her goals and confided in him to be her solid rock. She wanted him to be her knight in shining armor. She wanted the cliché family with a white picket fence and laughing kids and a husband that respected her. She sobbed openly, letting the loud clap of thunder muffle the sounds of her sobs. No one would miss her if she jumped. No one would care.

She looked down at the crashing waves, took a deep breathe, pray to God for the pain to be quick and swift. She counted to three and moved one foot off the edge.

"Going for a light dip in the ocean? I wouldn't really suggest it, because those waves aren't pretty," interrupted a voice from behind her. She was so startled that she lost her balance and slipped forward.

But two strong arms snaked around her waist and brought her close to a solid chest preventing her deep plunge.

"Whoa! Easy," whispered the husky voice, sending small shivers down the girl's spine. The young girl turned around in his arms and stared up at this solid sculpture as he looked down, capturing her doe brown eyes. She felt like she was drowning in his emerald green orbs as she watched emotions of sympathy, worry and lust flash across the Greek God facial expression.

She gently placed her palm against the solid muscle of his chest, feeling the strong beat of his heart, it gave her a small piece of comfort before she mentally shook her head against the though. _What are you crazy? You just caught your fiancé screwing with another girl and you want to try again. Dream on girl! _He continued to watch her, as she gave a soft but firm push.

He received the message loud and clear, but he took his time in releasing the young lady. He tugged her closer, away from the cliff, and then dropped his arms, he instantly missed her warmth and sweet strawberry sent.

Once she was free, she turned around, letting her back face him in hopes of him leaving. _He will leave, if I ignore him long enough._ She thought to herself.

"What is a beautiful angel like you doing on the edges of cliffs?" He questioned, already dreading the answer, when she gave no reply he offered a small compliment, "You look amazing in that dress." But again he was met with silence, he watched how broken this young lady was, her drawn face and the pain etched in her eyes.

"I'm Edward, by the way." he told her and waited for a response, when she still said nothing he prodded, "And you are?" he was about to give up hope for some answers.

When she replied with, "Isabella, or just Bella." her voice was so quiet and hoarse from crying that he nearly missed it.

"Ah... Bella." he murmured to himself, he moved swiftly to the cliff's edge and took a seat, far away from her, so he was "non-threatening" but close enough to catch her if she fell. Edward looked across to where Bella was standing and took in her features. She had light brown curly hair, hazel brown eyes and pink lips begging to be kissed. The wedding dress fitted perfectly on her slim body, enhancing her gorgeous curves in all the right places. Her nails were manicured and her slender fingers shook by her sides. She clamped them shut to stop the trembling but something sparkled by the moonlight on her left hand.

An engagement ring.

"I hate him." she whispered not looking to him, but hoping he didn't hear. _Please leave, I don't want you to watch me die. _

"Who?" Edward asked in a soft tone, a tone that almost reassured her that everything would be okay.

"My ex-fiancé." she replied with so much hatred, that Edward realized she was going to release all the pent up anger and he was right. Something turned on inside her and she yelled, "What the hell was his problem? Why asked for my heart and hand in marriage if he is going to cheat? What dick would do that before the wedding?" she screamed, as the thunder clapped loudly in an angry response. "I loved him so damn much." she whispered. The thunder rumbled mockingly at her but she didn't pay attention.

Edward sat there quietly and felt a strong force to pull her to his arms and halve the load on her shoulders. He wanted to bash the guy's head in for making this beautiful girl cry. He wanted to wash away her tears and her feelings to the son of a bitch. But instead, he was silent and waited for her to say something next.

"It was 30minutes before the wedding, and I know that the bride is not allowed to see the groom before the wedding. But people were whispering, trying to be inconspicuous. But then my best friend Rosalie saw how distressed I looked and asked one of the girls about what they were talking about." Bella knew she was telling a complete stranger about her depressing life, but she couldn't hold it in. It was threatening to swallow her whole and she didn't know if she could survive it.

Edward realized this too and prodded her, "What did the girl say to Rosalie?"

"James wasn't at the chapel; he was supposed to be there an hour before hand to make sure everything was set. People were trying to buy time for the bastard. I was sick to my stomach; I was worried that he was in an accident or something horrible." She laughed humorlessly, "What a load of bullshit. I left the hotel room and ran 5 blocks in a wedding dress to James and the boy's hotel room. I picked the scanner lock and pushed through the door. It was dark and smelled of alcohol and sex. My stomach dropped to the floor and I hoped that I was in the wrong room." Bella made anguish sob.

_Ah, screw it._ Edward thought before walking over to Bella and pulled her into a hug where her head was tucked under his chin. His expensive suit was getting soaked from the rain and her tears but he didn't care, he just wanted to take this angel's pain away. And that shocked him, Edward Cullen did not do this, he did not try and rescue damsel in distress or take in girls who had a bad day, but with this girl, it was different. He felt protective of her and a strong feeling of something he could not pin-point.

"Shh... Let's not talk about it. How about we go back to my place and you can just relax a bit?" Edward reasoned, while rubbing her back in soft soothing circles.

"N-n-no, I c-can d-do this." she hiccupped "J-just give m-me an m-minute"

"What ever you want honey." Edward replied.

Once Bella could control her sobs she finished her story.

"There were moans coming through the bedrooms. And I don't know what happened. But my legs and arms had a mind of their own. They powered me forward and pushed open the door. There James and a blonde girl fell away from each other. I don't know how long I stood there, but when James tried to move forward and comfort me with his regretful face, I ran and ran until I came here."

Edward's arms were so tight and stiff that Bella gently laid her hand and rubbed away the tension.

Edward dropped his arms and backed away from her. A pain of rejection flooded through Bella, making Edward feel like the biggest jerk. She turned back to the waves and behind her Edward ran his hands through his hair.

"It's not you, it's me... Shit that sounds cliché, I'm so angry, that guy I could strangle him and watch his life seep out of him and not bat an eye."

Bella was touched by this revelation that she smiled through her tears.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that pain." Edward whispered.

"For what it is worth, I'm glad that I meet you." Bella whispered back. Edward gave her a crooked grin.

A loud clap of thunder startled Bella, making her loose her balance. She threw her arms out and tried to catch herself. But with a startled scream she fell off the cliffs edge.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, reaching for her outreached hand, and missing. Edward tumbled forward pushing down towards Bella. Gripping her hand and placing her on top of him. They looked at each other one last time before they fell into the depths of hell...

"Bella? Honey? It's mum. Oh baby. Please wake up." Bella's mother, Renee Swan sat by her daughter bedside clutching her baby girl's hand and smoothing away her hair. Renee sniffled as she watched over her daughter's sleeping form. The beeping machine monitored her heart beat and her breathing.

"Now, Renee. Our baby is a fighter. She will be alright." replied her husband, Charlie Swan, chief of police of Forks. He stood behind Renee, massaging the tension out of her shoulders and being her solid rock. But Charlie heart clenched at Bella's broken form.

Boys from the Quileute reservation were cliff diving a few miles down the road when they saw two people fall from the cliff. They all dived in, pulling the two people from the water and calling emergency services.

Jacob, one of Charlie's best friend sons, also Bella's best friend were among the boys who rescued Bella and Edward. He was so angry at James for making up a stupid story about Bella being the one who left him at the alter, that he left the reception in anger. Rosalie soon set the record straight, but there were a few who still believe James' story. Jacob went cliff diving to get rid of his anger before going to find Bella, but it was too late.

Charlie wiped away a tear that slid down his cheek. Bella was okay, she's strong. But there were still questions to be answered. What was Bella doing with that young man?

Renee was resting her head, asleep by her daughter's sleep form. Charlie watched over the two most precious important women in his life and whispered. "I love you kiddo. I'll be here when you wake up." He took of his jacket and rested it on Renee shoulders. Giving his wife a loving kiss on the cheek, he left to find out about that young man.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can not give any details about patients, nor can I let you see them." A nurse stood in front of Charlie, hands on her hips and a slight tilt of her head to stare him down in the eye. Charlie was much taller than her, but she was not intimidated.

"You don't understand-" Charlie began to say, frustrated with the nurse. He understood protocol, hell, he was a chief of police and knew the rules, but that still meant nothing when it came to his daughter.

"No sir, you do not understand. I'm under strict rules and obligations. Surely you know about rules and obligations, officer." she interrupted, her blue eyes narrowing in warning.

"It's chief, to you." Charlie told her, just so he had a come back.

"Well, chief. You're position does not intimidate me. If you do not have some sort of warrant then I can not allow you through." She answered, waiting for him to say something else. But Charlie knew his limits and trudged down the hall.

Charlie walked back into his daughter's room and sat down on the other side of the bed. He was tired, frustrated and hungry. But he didn't want to leave his little girl here all on her own. He gently held Bella's hand and sang a song he used to sing to Bella.

You are my sunshine...

My only sunshine

You make me happy  
>When skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away…

"I love you so much kiddo, I don't care what those doctors say, you will wake up and you will be able to walk." Charlie told his daughter, before resting his head on her uninjured arm and closing his eyes, seeking much needed rest.

Not too far away, laid a young man with unruly bronze hair and chiseled features. The nurses fought over who was to care for him. But Carlisle made it clear that no-one was to be let in except for family. It was a secured hospital, Carlisle, as head of the hospital, made sure of that.

Edward back was severely bruised and scrapped, when they brought him in, he was covered in blood. The boys from the reservation explained that when he fell he must have landed on a rock, stabbing him on the left side and possibly breaking the some of the back bones. They tried to not move either patient due to their fear of possible broken bones. His head was badly bruised as well. No one would have survived something like that and even if he could survive it, there still was a strong possibility that he could become paralyzed from the waist down. It was something that Carlisle didn't want to think about.

Carlisle looked over his son and shook his head.

"What the hell were you thinking Edward?" Carlisle asked his sleeping son.

"Carlisle?" a soft voice came through the door, then a soft gasp.

"Esme..." Carlisle watched his beautiful wife take in their son bruised body.

"My baby boy! Esme is here, Edward." Esme walked past Carlisle and fretted over his son, pushing back his hair and murmuring soothing noises.

Carlisle watched the woman he loved fret over his son. He had called Esme first because she would know what to do with everything and anything. But calling Elizabeth, seemed to be on his mind.

"I called Elizabeth on the way here," Esme seemed to have everything organized and knew what was weighing on Carlisle's mind.

"Is she coming?" he question, already dreading the answer.

"No, apparently she has business plans and her son's wellbeing is not as important as her company." Esme answered in disgust. Esme tried to hide her dislike of Edward's mother due to her respect to Edward. But at times, especially like this, she was a mother hen showing all her protective motherly instincts. Esme had often tried to be the best mother to Edward. But his stubborn streak was a mile long and no one could change it. Yet no matter all the hurtful things he said to Esme, she came back and mothered him senseless. Their daughter Alice Cullen, was a designer for the Cullen wedding Co, and had a very strong bond with Edward, although even that wasn't enough to change Edward's mind about Esme.

"Well, that is Elizabeth." Carlisle said while looking over Edward chart. "His vitals are good, he should be waking up pretty soon."

"That's wonderful Carlisle." Esme continue to brush away Edward's hair, but stilled her movements and asked a question that had been sitting on both their minds.

"What was he doing with the girl he was with?"

"I don't know, but we shall find out when they're both are awake." Carlisle answered, before closing the chart and kissing his wife goodbye.

5 days later...

"Bella, it' been three days since you woke up. Should you really be walking around?" questioned her mother in a concerned tone.

"Mum-" Bella began in an exasperated tone.

"Exactly Renee, three days in a hospital room, I'm sure walking around will help Bella get some fresh air." Charlie interrupted, giving his daughter a wink, causing her to smile. But when he turned to look at Renee, she narrowed her, clearly not please. Charlie held up his hands in surrender before slinging his arm around Renee shoulders.

"That's not fair; you two are both on your side against me." Renee crossed her arms and was about to say more on the subject, but a squeal from a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Bella!" squealed Bella's best friend, Rosalie Hale. A beautiful young girl with golden hair that hung just below her shoulders and her eyes were ocean blue. She had men falling for her everywhere she went. Bella and Rosalie met in college, when Bella was coming back from work at the restaurant and some boys were giving Rosalie some trouble, that was putting it mildly, they abused her physically and sexually, but it didn't get as far as it would have if Bella didn't pull out her knives and started to throw them, pinning the boys clothes to the wall or catching some skin. It was enough to scare the boys into running down the street. From there, Bella taught Rosalie how to use knives, using dart boards as targets. They became the best of friends and have been inseparable. Rosalie is a lawyer at her family's law firm and occasionally works as a model for the Cullen Wedding Co. Often wearing wedding dresses at shoots and at events.

"Rose!" Bella replied back with the same enthusiasm, giving her a big hug, expressing how happy she was to see her best friend.

"Isn't it a little too early for you to walking around?" questioned Rosalie, pulling away from the hug and giving her one of the many "Rosalie's Looks"

"That's what I said!" Renee said, linking arms with Rosalie.

"Mum-" Bella began.

"Don't mum me, Isabella Marie Swan!" commanded her mother. "You just woke up from a almost coma, and nearly paralyzed from the waist down! What would I do if my baby girl became paralyzed."

"Oh, the horror for you mother." Bella replied sarcastically.

"I never said it wouldn't be terrible for you Isabella."

"You implied it."

"How dare-"

"Okay, I think it's time for a timeout." Charlie interrupted, stepping in between the two, then turning towards Bella. "Now, Bella. Why don't you tell us about that young man, did he lay a hand on you? Threaten you? If he did, I'll make sure he serves time, don't you worry about that!"

"Dad-"

"Tell the truth Isabella." came her mother's voice.

"I-"

"I don't think we should stress her out. Do you want to sit down? Give your legs some rest?" Rosalie questioned, wrapping her arms around Bella's shaking shoulders.

"Your right. Come on Bells, I'll take you back to your room." Charlie stated, moving towards Bella.

"Stop, please just stop. Stop answering my questions. Stop telling me what to do. Stop telling me that it's the young man's fault because it isn't, he helped me. He risked his life for mine, a crazy lunatic. So just stop. Please..." Bella told them with a quivering voice.

"Oh, honey." Renee walked towards Bella to wrap her arms around her distressed daughter. But Bella held up her hands.

"I... I really just want to be alone. Can I see you guys later? It has nothing to do with you guys, I just need to breathe without you guys doing it for me."

"Bella..." Renee's broken voice whispered.

"Of course Bella, we will meet you back in your room in an hour. Take all the time you need." Rosalie answered, with a small smile.

Relief flooded through Bella, as she gave Rosalie a small smile of thanks. Bella looked at her parents before smiling and giving a small wave as she turned around and slowly walked down the path.

"Should we follow her?" questioned Renee.

"No, I think she needs some time to herself." Rosalie answered. "How about some coffee while we wait for Bella in her room?" Rosalie asked before walking back to the entrance of the hospital.

Finally! It felt good to be free from the questions. Bella thought as she walked over to a near-by tree and rested her head against the large trunk and slide down onto the cool green grass. Bella closed her eyes and let her body and mind relaxed as she listen to the soothing water from the fountain.

"You getting annoyed by your family too?" asked a familiar voice.

"Edward," Bella breathed, before whipping her eyes open to see the familiar features of the young man who saved her. He looked the same, slightly disheveled and tired with black circles around his eyes. Bella's eyes landed on the wheelchair and she instantly felt guilty.

"The one and only, m'lady," Edward did a half bow and gave his charming smile. Only slightly wincing from the pain.

"I thought I would never see you." Bella admitted in a sad tone.

"Without a proper goodbye? Never," Edward replied.

"My family is a little protective of me..." Bella mumbled.

"Yeah, Esme, my father's second wife has been fretting over me more than usual. And my father has been questioning the incident." Edward told her, but murmured the last bit.

"Yeah, mine too. I told them the truth you know? You really did save me and I made sure you were the hero and I was the crazy person wanting to kill myself." Bella rambled.

"Bella, you're not crazy. You were in a lot of pain then, but everything will be okay now. Look upon the horizon, because tomorrow will be a new day. It's only one more night's sleep and something better will come along." Edward asked.

"When did you become such a wise fellow? I haven't said thank you for what you did for me. Thank you. You saved my life and endangered yours."

"I've always been wise. It's not everyday I see a beautiful woman standing on a cliff. Even though her heart aches and is in so much pain, she is still so beautiful. Besides I live life on the edge." Edward winked and smiled in reassurance.

"I'm not beautiful," just as Edward was about to contradict Bella, she jumped up and mumbled a quick, "I have to go." before pushing past him.

The days went past and Edward would try to "accidently" bump into Bella. They would talk and slowly become closer friends. One day Bella came to him. Edward was by the pond staring off into space, when Bella sat next to him.

"They are discharging me today." she said abruptly.

"That's good." Edward replied, giving her a smile. "You never really liked it here."

"I'm not much of a fan of hospitals." Bella answered sheepishly.

"I've noticed." He chuckled, before pulling her hand and holding it.

"I just really wanted to say thank you and good bye." Bella explained, slightly leaning towards Edward.

"You're welcome, but it isn't good bye forever."

Bella leaned over to kiss his cheek as he turn to face her. Bella's lips grazed the corner of Edward's lips before pulling back, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Have dinner with me." Edward requested.

"I'm going back to Arizona tomorrow." Bella answered sadly.

"Well then, tonight. I'll be discharged as well."

Bella giggled at the absurdity of it all, before scribbling her number and name of a leaf.

"Call me... To arrange the details." Bella told him, before handing her number.

"Yes m'am." he answered, saluting her.

Bella walked away with a smile and a giddy feeling. She felt like a school girl being asked out on a date with the most popular guy in school.

Although, around noon, when Edward finally decided to call Bella, a sense of dread fill him when he reached into his back pocket for the leaf she had wrote on, and was met with empty air. His heart skidded to a stop and he frantically check around where he might have dropped it. He asked nurses and doctors even patients about the leaf with a number, they all shook their heads and some questioned him about checking him into a mental facility. His heart sank, but he refused to give up.

Meanwhile, Bella gave up hoping for him to call and started to pack her suitcases. It was time to start a new chapter in her life and forget her past, to look upon the horizon because tomorrow will be a new day.


	2. 5 Years Later

**Endless Love**

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 2

5 years later.

"I'm telling you Bella, he is like sex on legs!" Rosalie screeched, as she stood on the other side of the counter. People around them, stopped to look at them in surprised before quickly looking away.

Bella looked at her best friend mortified, that she just screamed sex on legs in her café.

"David, can you cover for me?" Bella called out as she untied her apron and placed in on the hook.

"So you can talk about sex on legs?" he asked and chuckled.

David who is seventeen comes from an abusive family, although you wouldn't know about it because of his cheeky comments and happy smiles all round.

"All right you. Don't make me get the spatula." Bella warned, smiling.

"What? You going to spank me mama?" he asked while fluttering his eye lashes.

David had the surfer yet tough guy look. His hair was messy and often had to do the annoying hair flick to get it out of his eyes. He was lean but had enough muscles to take down his abusive father. There would be nights where David would come knocking at Bella's door at twelve o'clock, his knuckles covered with blood and his face covered with bruises. He would never let her called the cops, because he was worried about his family. Being the oldest out of two kids, he had to protect his little sister, Molly who was only 4, no matter what. His mother was too afraid to stand up to her husband and divorce him.

There would be times, where they wouldn't eat for days because their father would be too drunk to work and lose his job. No job, no money. David's mother would sometimes get a fix and wouldn't be able to get up the next day to make food for the kids. David was often worried about all the money his parents borrowed and how they would pay the drug guy back. Sell their kids was a sure bet.

Although no matter what happened, Bella often helped David out, whether it was packing lunch for the kids or making sure they had clean clothes or taking them to the doctors, things that other children took for granted. Or paying a very big debt there parents owed.

"Hello! Earth to Bella, are you listening to me?" Rosalie asked, while waving her hand in Bella's face.

"He's a good kid. Isn't he?" Bella questioned her friend.

"Who? Sex on legs? Well... Bella I wouldn't call him a kid-"

"That's not who I meant and you know it." Bella said laughing, while punching Rosalie in the arm.

"He's a great kid, it's a shame he has all that shit to deal with when he gets home." Rosalie took a sip of her coffee and looked back to a smiling boy who was serving customers. "It's also a shame he wasn't older. He would totally be sex on legs."

"Rosalie!" Bella said shocked. "His seventeen, do all hot people have to be sex of legs?"

"See, even you think he is hot."

"I do not." Bella thought back to what she said, and laughed. "That is not what I meant, so get it out of your head, Rosalie Hale. He is good looking for the teenagers in these days."

Rosalie laughed and soon Bella couldn't keep the smile from her face. "So referring back to sex on legs, I meet him when Emmet-"

"Emmet? You mean the one you banged outside your photo shoot?"

"Isabella Marie Swan! You have such crude language." Rosalie said, trying to act like a stern like a mother.

"Right, like you don't have crude vocabulary. But I will rephrase it. The one you made love to." Bella answered in that fluttery-romance-voice.

"Oh, please, a little less." Rosalie told her giving Bella the eye roll.

"The one you fucked?" Bella asked, smiling.

"Bella! It's the one I had sex with, add that to your vocab." Rosalie told her.

"Huh, that's an interesting way to put it."

"Do you want to hear about sex on legs or what?"

"I get to choose?" Bella asked, in fake shock.

"No, but I thought I would get your hopes up." Rosalie answered. "Anyway, Emmet and sex on legs are best friends. Apparently sex on leg doesn't get along with his step mother, I have no idea why, his step mother, Esme is absolutely the nicest mother there is. So, Emmet comes in with Sex on legs-"

"Quit saying sex on legs. People are staring!" Bella interrupted, while watching people around them.

"... walks past me into Esme office where they start yelling. Emmet and I tried to inconspicuously listen in. But it gets boring so Emmet walks over to me, tugging me forward and-"

"Rose..." Bella warned.

"So sex on legs comes out, and he is like hot, not as hot as Emmet but hot. His emerald eyes were blazing with anger and damn if his body wasn't chiseled in that sculpture way.

"So what is his name?" Bella asked, thinking about Edward, it was too good to be true, but what were the odds that it could be the same guy Rosalie was talking about.

"Oh my God! Is that Isabella Marie Swan?" asked a girl in a piercing scream.

"What is with people and trying to embarrass me today?" Bella mumbled. Before looking up and smiling at her long lost friends. Tanya Denali and her crew: Jessica, Victoria and Lauren.

"Tanya?" Bella asked shocked at the beautiful strawberry blonde in her designer outfit.

Tanya clapped her hands and squealed, giving Bella a hug. "Oh my God! You've gotten skinner."

"You look beautiful Bella." Jessica Stanley said, giving her a hug. Jessica who was equally as beautiful as Tanya and the girls was Bella's first real friend in this group. Although as years went past life got in the way and they grew distant.

Bella looked over at Rosalie and pulled her up. "Guys this is Rosalie Hale, my best friend from college. Rose, these are my long lost friend from high school. Tanya, Jessica, Lauren and Victoria." Bella introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, so Bella tells us everything! What happened to you after the wedding?" Tanya asked. Five years ago and the wedding incident still hadn't left Bella's mind.

Bella felt Rosalie tense beside her but didn't say a word.

"Not much, I've opened up a cafe and I design wedding cakes and bake." Bella answered. "It's what I love to do."

"Bella... I would have thought you do something better with this life of yours." Tanya scolded her.

"You son of a-" Bella squeezed Rosalie arm, cutting off Rosalie. Bella looked at one side of the room to the other, inconspicuously shaking her head.

"I mean_**I'm**_ working in daddy's bank, I'll be running it in another year or two." Tanya added, oblivious to the exchange between Rosalie and Bella.

"I'm a lawyer at the McCarthy law firm. There is this guy who is running it for his dad and he is so hot!" Lauren added. "Just between you and me, we had hot sex in his office." Lauren whispered. All the girls wrinkled their noses before yelling "TMI!" except for Rosalie.

"Oh? Who is this guy?" Rosalie asked.

"Emmet McCarthy, I doubt you would know," Lauren sneered, before flipping her hair off her shoulders.

"Lauren, don't be a bitch." Tanya commanded her, before smiling in apology to Rosalie. Who death stared her in a way that meant "shove that fake apology look up your fake ass."

"So what do you and Vic do, Jess?" Bella asked. In her vain attempt to calm Rosalie down.

"I'm an assistant pharmacist." Jess said, smiling.

"And I am a doctor at the Seattle hospital." Victoria answered.

"Wow, I have friends in very high places." Bella said trying to give a smile.

"You know, Bella I could totally give you a job at the bank." Tanya told Bella.

"Coffee's ladies." David saved Bella from answering.

"Thanks David, could you also grab some sweets?" Bella asked, giving him a thankful look.

"I don't eat sweets, I'm trying to stay thin for my..." Tanya broke off suddenly, but gave Bella a beaming smile.

"So no sweets?" David asked.

"No sweets, thanks David." Bella replied, smiling at him.

"Bella, I'm getting married!" Tanya told her, beaming.

Rosalie mid-way drinking her coffee started chocking. Bella patted her back, and soon got Rosalie breathing again.

"Sorry, wrong pipe. I'm going to help David with the tables, if you would excuse me." Rosalie said, standing up. Bella gave Rosalie the don't-leave-me-look, but Rosalie was already walking towards David. Bella turned her attention back to Tanya.

"Congratulations!" Bella squealed with as much enthusiasm as she could pull.

"Thank you." Tanya answered.

"So who is this lucky man?" Bella asked.

"He's a doctor, you see Victoria set me up with him. It took some prodding but he soon opened up to me and he is gorgeous, green eyes and messy brown with a hit of bronze tint.

_What is with people talking about the familiar guy from five years ago?_ Bella thought to herself. _Probably co-incidence._

"...so that's why I want you to be my maid of honour."

"What?" asked Bella.

"WHAT?" asked Victoria, Lauren and Jess.

"What?" asked Tanya with a shrug of her delicate shoulders.

"Tanya, Bella didn't even ask you to be her maid of honour. If one of us was getting married you would be our maid of honour." Lauren blabbed. "Not to mention, you haven't seen Bella in the last 5 years!"

"Guys, Bella's my best friend. Sue me if you don't like it." With a flick of her hair she turned back to Bella. "Well Bella? Yes or No?"

"I... Well..." Bella began, not really knowing what to say.

"For heavens sake, she accepts." Victoria answered. Bella looked at her in shock; Bella knew Victoria hated her because she had always wanted to be Tanya best friend.

"Great! Oh please Bella make my cake! I want the real deal: Edward and I on the top of the cake."

_It is just co-incidence._ Bella reminded herself, trying to get rid of the pounding in her heart.

"Sure Tanya. I would love to. When is it?" Bella asked.

"Oh about a couple months away." Tanya answered off-handily.

"Tanya... That is really soon." Bella explained. "Even for a basic cake needs planning. How am i going to plan everything as a maid of honour and do your cake?" Bella questioned.

"You'll be fine! Look we got to ran, but thanks for doing this for me! Meet me and the girls for dinner; Edward is going to be there too!" Tanya stood up giving a quick hug and tossing the restaurant address down onto the table before dashing out.

"I always wanted to know who you hanged out with in high school. I feel for you hun." Rosalie said, giving Bella a soft squeeze.

"Dude, you're not going to believe what I heard at work." Emmet McCarthy slammed Edward's office door close before sitting on the chair opposite him. After many physical therapy sessions, Edward finally healed the bones and began to leave the days in the wheelchair far behind him.

"I always wondered how long it would take people to find out you were gay." Edward said, not taking his eyes off the patient's charts.

"Very funny, well, I guess you can be late on your wedding day. I mean, being married to the ice queen wouldn't be that bad." Emmet rambled out the bait and hoped Edward would take it.

"Okay. Emmet what are you talk about?" questioned Edward before placing the patient's charts away.

"Well, Linda heard from Julie who heard it from Jack who heard it from Luke, who-"

"Emmet!" Edward warned.

"I'm almost there, who heard it from Katherine, who was talking to Lauren about the upcoming wedding for a good friend name Tanya Denali." Emmet finished, a little out of breath.

"I didn't know Tanya was cheating on me." Edward said confused.

"For the love of all that is Holy. Tanya Denali who is getting married to Edward Cullen." Emmet finished with an eye roll.

"When did I propose?" Edward questioned himself, rattling his brains for the days they were together.

"I would have thought being your best friend you would have the decency to tell me." Emmet said in mock hurt.

"Emmet I didn't propose." Edward told him, a little distressed.

"I know dude, chill it probably rumors."

"I'm going to sort it out when I meet her for dinner tonight."

"Good luck man, because she isn't letting you go without a fight."

"Thanks man, for telling me."

"You know I have your back." Emmet pulled out his fist and Edward in return pumped it with his own.

Later that afternoon.

"Rosie, babe. What's wrong?" Emmet asked, following Rosalie like a lost puppy.

"Don't talk to me." Rosalie snapped back, while walking around the cafe.

"Uh oh, looks like Emmet has some sucking up to do." David called out, laughing.

"Shut up dude." Emmet growled.

"Oh! Hello, we just closed, but we have some muffins in the back if you want some." explained Bella to Emmet. As she just walked through from the kitchen.

"He doesn't, he was just leaving." Rosalie snapped, pushing Emmet towards the door.

"Rosie, please. You want to tell me what's wrong? I'm Emmet McCarthy; I'll do what I can to make it right." Emmet begged.

"You are Emmet McCarthy, the one Rosalie-" Bella was cut off when she saw Rosalie narrow her eyes ever so slightly.

"Bella Swan. Pleasure to meet you." Bella replied, sticking her hand out.

"Emmet McCarthy and the pleasure is all mine." Emmet replied, shaking her hand, with all of his charm.

"Oh, please." Rosalie huffed.

"I'll be right back. Oh Emmet can you walk over to the end of the wall. Place your head just near that target." Bella said, dashing into the kitchen.

"Okay..." Emmet answered hesitantly while walking over.

"Err... Dude, I wouldn't" David murmured.

"Shut it or you'll be next," Rosalie whispered. Making David, looked down and continue to scrub the benches.

"What's that?" asked Emmet.

"Good luck dude, you're a dead man." David called after him.

"What? WH-" a butcher knife whizzed past, striking Emmet's shoulder pads on his suit and locking him onto the wall. "HOLY SHIT!" Emmet began frantically trying to pull the butcher knife off, when another whizzed past catching the sleeve of his shirt on to wall, then two other catching his pant legs.

Bella come out twirling the small knife around and around her hand.

"Rosie... Should I get his head, heart or his dick?" Bella asked.

"Whoa! Let's not get any part of me." Emmet answered.

"I think his dick. So he can't fuck any girls behind my back." Rosalie hissed.

"Whoa! Ladies... Let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we? I mean we can all have a turn." Emmet asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Aw shit! Dude! What the hell are you thinking?" David called out.

"I don't see you trying to save me" Emmet called out, which David shrugged his shoulder in return.

"Definitely his dick. Want to do the honours Rosie." Bella asked, throwing the knife to Rose, who caught it with ease.

"With pleasure." Rosalie took aim and flicked her wrist with enough speed and angle to just miss his dick.

It was deadly quiet before Emmet starting swearing with everything in the book. Rosalie grabbed the knife off the bench and touched it to Emmet cheek. Making Emmet quiet himself down. She slid the knife down his throat, lower and lower, until she hit her mark. She looked into his eyes; her own began swimming with unshed tears, before pulling all the knives off him.

"I think we have an understanding." Rosalie answered, walking away.

"Great! Nice meeting you Emmet." Bella smiled at him before narrowing her eyes slightly. "If you as so much look at Rosalie or try anything with her. I will hunt you down, with all my knives. Got it?" Bella asked.

"Got it." Replied Emmet and with that Bella followed Rose into the kitchen.

"Holy shit dude, you should have seen your face." David said, holding his stomach to try and contain his laughter.

"So what did I do wrong?" Emmet asked, still a little shock that he nearly lost his dick.

"You asshole, apparently, you fucked Lauren in your office. Daily." David answered him.

"What? That's crazy; I don't fuck anyone in my office, let alone Lauren. How did Rose meet Lauren?" asked Emmet.

"Aw man, I'll tell you over a beer." David told him.

"But you can't drink yet."

"You want to know or not?" questioned David.

"Lead the way, my man." Emmet answered.

After David clued Emmet in with what happened, Emmet talked to Rosalie without the knives and thankfully she believed him. Bella smiled at the exchange and apologized to Emmet, but warned him not to try anything.

"You have a way with knives. Where did you learn it?" Emmet asked, while his slung his arm around Rosalie shoulders.

"Girl's Scouts." answered Rosalie, with a smile.

"Impressive." Emmet replied, kissing Rosalie. She slid lower into the coach while Emmet came over her, hungrily sucking and kissing her neck.

"Okay love birds. I've got to go to dinner tonight. Can you lock up, David has already gone home." Bella asked, throwing the keys, to Rosalie, who caught it without losing the momentum with Emmet. "No sex on the preparation table."

Bella closed the door and started driving up to the Cullen Wedding Co. There was a restaurant on top of the hill where it gave a beautiful view of the city.

She soon arrived and was asked who she was looking for.

"Um... Reservations for Tanya Denali." Bella said.

"Sure, right this way." the waitress led her through the rows of tables before opening the doors to a separate dining area.

"Bella! You have finally made it! Now we're just waiting for Edward. Here have some wine." Tanya told her, before shoving a glass into Bella's hands.

"You look so pretty in blue." Tanya commented. Bella wore a strapless, midnight blue dress with a black belt and black heels. Her hair was softly curled with half of it pinned up with her Grandma Swan clip.

Before Bella could respond, Victoria shoes clicked clacked and called for Tanya,

"Tanya! His coming!"

"Oh my God, okay, Oh my God." Tanya twirled around, trying to find something to do with her hands, before snatching Bella's glass away from her lips and quickly sat at the table, pretending to be in deep conversation with Lauren and Jess. Bella chuckled at her friends before walking out to the bar to order a drink.

Although just as she was going out, Edward walked in. Royally pissed.

"Tanya!" he growled.

Tanya's head popped up and she glanced over. She gave a huge smile, before jumping up and prancing over to him then laced her slender manicured hand through his arm. Leading him away from the door, so he was facing Tanya's friends, Tanya introduced them.

"Edward? You're finally here, you remember, Jess, Lauren and Victoria don't you?" Tanya asked, fluttering her eyes trying to be innocent.

Not wanting to be rude, Edward smiled at the ladies and said "Hello ladies."

"Ladies, this is Edward Cullen, my fiancé" Tanya announced.

"Tanya, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." said Edward.

"Not without one of my best friend. She has to be present to whatever you say, she my maid of honour you know."

"Fine, where is she? It's going to be quick anyway."

"Her name is Bella, where did she go?" Edward's heart jumped at the mention of Bella, but then chastised himself for even thinking there was a possibility of seeing her again. Edward didn't want to be dealing with this, he was pissed at the lies Tanya told her friends.

"She's here." Bella answered from the door. Holding a tray full of drinks. Edward refused to face Bella, he didn't want to deal with another one of Tanya's stuck up friends. Edward became immensely interested in the painting hanging by the wall.

"Finally! You always run off somewhere. And what the hell are you doing with that tray? You are not a worker or a slave Bella, put it down, you will not embarrass me like this." Tanya hissed.

"Tanya, I was only getting us drinks, chill would you." Someone telling Tanya to chill? Well, that was a first.

"Whatever, if you want drinks just ask, the workers will do what they are paid for. But i don't want to argue with you Bella, I want you to meet my fiancé, Edward Cullen."

Edward sighed and turned around; his heart skidded to a stop as he took in the image before him.

_Bella_


	3. We Meet At Last

**Endless Love**

Hey

Thanks for reading. I don't own Twilight. Review and tell me what you think

Thanks!

Xx

Chapter 3.

Bella wanted to hate this man for standing her up five years ago and she wanted to hate him now for getting married to her friend. She wanted to cry and scream in anger and in frustration, but she didn't. She was stronger now. So when he offered her hand, she took it, sending something like an electric shock through her system, not the unpleasant feeling. He must have felt it to, because he squeezed her hand and smiled. Her heart melted and she found herself smiling too.

"-fiancé" Tanya finished. And with that one word, Bella's smile vanished; she dropped his hand like it was on fire and refused to look at him.

"Sorry. What Tanya?" Bella asked again,

"I said, what do you think of my fiancé?" Tanya repeated.

"Well, only met him for 2minutes but he has a strong heart. He will look after you T,"

"Aw B! Thank you!" Tanya hugged Bella before linking arms with Edward. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Edward look back at her with the strangest emotion on his face. Regret.

Throughout the night, Bella avoided Edward, they may have caught each other eye from time to time, but when Edward tried to talk to Bella alone, she pretended not to hear him. Besides Edward was busy enough as it is was as Victoria, Jess, Lauren and Tanya talk.

"Hey, T. I have to go, I've got to open the shop tomorrow." Bella told them, with a regretful tone.

"Oh! Bella stay for one more drink." Tanya begged

"I can't, I'm driving. Nice meeting you Edward, if you ever hurt my best friend, I will hurt you. Bye girls." Bella quickly walked out, knowing tears would come if she didn't get some fresh air.

Her heels clicked along the ground towards her car, but when she got there, Tanya came running out.

"Bella! Edward is drunk, he lives near you, so please can you take him home? The girls and I want to go dancing for a little while. I wouldn't ask, but Emmet switched his phone off." Tanya explained.

Bella sighed and mentally had a debate with herself. His drunk, what could he really do?

"Sure, bring him out." Bella answered, opening the door, while two guys carried him out. Bella got into the car, started the ignition and drove out of the car park.

While Bella drove, Edward peaked open one eye and looked out the window. He was away from the restaurant and it was quiet therefore the girls weren't here either. He sat up and looked over to Bella. Who pulled over to the side of the road.

"Get out." Bella told him, not looking at him.

"What? Why?" Edward asked shocked.

"Edward, you're not drunk, therefore i don't have to take you home. So you can walk it now." Bella has yet to face him and Edward knew why. He had the same effect that she had on him.

"Can we please talk about this?" Edward requested.

"Nothing to talk about," But Bella indicated and drove off the side of the road.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you. I lost your number." Edward admitted.

"Its fine, not your fault." Bella replied in that same unemotional tone.

"Are you serious? You're going to give me that cold shoulder after I just lied to my fiancée to-"

"Yes, to your fiancée, Edward, who is by the way, my best friend from school. So we are not going to do or say anything to jeopardize your relationship with her." Bella answered, her heart was breaking all over again and she didn't want to cry in front of him, not now, not ever.

"But I have no feelings for her! Hell, I didn't ever ask her to marry me."

"Yet the ring says otherwise." and with that, closed the conversation.

By the time, they reached Edward's house, Edward had a new plan. He lay slumped over the seat and pretended to be drunk.

"Edward, I know you're not drunk so get out of my car." Bella told him.

"If you want me to get out, help me into the house." Edward told her.

"Fine." Bella got out of her car, linked her arms around Edward's waist and with a little help from him, they trudged up to the house.

Edward loved this closeness, he could smell her strawberry scent, fell the curves of her breast and yet it wasn't enough.

"Keys Edward." Bella commanded.

"Come get it," He whispered hoarsely, turning his head from her shoulder to her neck, and giving her soft kisses.

"Edward...stop it." Bella was losing her hold against this. She was melting and was going to make a big mistake if she didn't stop this now.

"Come get it." Edward whispered, pulling away slightly to show her the keys before disappearing them.

She rolled her eyes and slipped her hands into his jacket pocket, pulling them out. After a few attempts on finding the right key, she unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"You're home, and that is where I need to be too." Bella told him, looking down at the ground.

"One night Bella, just for tonight stay with me." Edward requested, sliding his arms around her waist.

She looked him in the eye and something in her eyes made him stop. They weren't angry, far from it, she was heartbroken. The same look she had five years ago.

"I'm not a one night stand sort of person Edward." Bella gave a shove and pushed Edward away.

"I know, and i would never say you are. But I... I don't want to marry Tanya." Edward told her.

"Then don't Edward. But it's in 2 months away and I have to make the cake. So make up your mind." Bella told him.

"If Tanya and I don't get married, would you consider being... Friends?" Edward asked.

"We could never be friends Edward, this thing between us is too strong. I would never going against my friends. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Bella pushed away from the wall she was leaning against and walk towards him. "You will make the right choice." and with that she pulled away and run towards her parked car.

That night, Bella and Edward lay staring up at the ceiling ignoring the phone calls of their friends. Bella wished things could be different and her heart broke because she knew it couldn't. Her tears soaked her pillow like it did five years ago. Edward went around and around in circles as he thought about the resolution to this dilemma: how to break the news to Tanya without losing the bank's support on their company, how to be with Bella, with Tanya's consent and how to make it up to her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. But it was too soon but no matter how long it would take, he would wait.

"Oh my God, Bella. His here!" Rosalie whispered, although it sounded like she wanted to scream.

"Who?" Bella asked, while taking out a tray of muffins from the oven.

"Sex on legs!" Rosalie told her, in the "duh" tone.

"Bella, a man would like to talk to you." David interrupted. Bella nodded in thanks and David walked out.

"And he knows who you are!" Rosalie added.

Together the girls walked out, and Bella put on a smile.

"What can i do for you today? Sir?" Bella asked in her polite tone.

"Just a cup of coffee, Bella." Edward replied giving her a smile.

"I've got it." Rosalie answered turning to the coffee machine.

"Rosalie, I didn't know you worked here." Edward asked shocked. And just realizing Rosalie was next to Bella.

"Oh I don't Bella is my best friend, the girl I was telling you about." Rosalie told him. "How do you guys know each other?" she questioned.

"His Tanya's fiancé." Bella told her, before Edward could get a chance.

"What? You proposed! I thought you dumped that chick!" Rosalie yelled.

"Please Rosalie, not now." Bella told her, before turning and addressing Edward.

"Enjoy your coffee sir, if there is anything you need, call David or Rosalie." Bella told him before walking back into the kitchen. With Rosalie, hot on her heels.

"Bella if I had know-"

"Things would have been different, it's fine Rosalie. Just drop the subject." Bella told her.

"You're upset with me." Rosalie commented, upset at the notion.

"What? No! Never. Look, it's nothing, okay. I'm not upset with you. But i will be if i make you late for work. Again. Now shoo,"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Call me, if you need me B. Okay?"

"Okay, bye Rose." Rosalie left the cafe just as David walked in.

"Your boyfriend still out there." David commented.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my friend fiancé."

"Ouch!" David winced.

"No ouch about it. It's fine." Bella told him.

"Yeah, right." David rolled his eyes, behind Bella's retreating back.

Bella pushed open the door and was surprised to see that Tanya was at the cafe with Edward. Bella plastered a smile on her face and walked over to the bench.

"Ah, my favourite couples, what can I get you?" Bella asked them, while trying to inconspicuously ignore Edward.

"Hey B! Just a salad and water please." turning to Edward, she stroked his firm arms and cooed, "Baby what are you having?"

Edward looked up to Bella with a small twinkle in his eyes. "Did you make the strawberry cheesecake Bella?"

"Yes," Bella answered a little breathlessly.

"And the chocolate mud cake?" he asked in a tone that was slightly husky.

"Um... Yes?" Bella questioned, darting her eyes to see Tanya's reaction, but she was too occupied with her perfect manicured nails.

"Ah, but what I want isn't on the menu." Edward said with a sad tone.

"It's okay Edward, Bella can make you whatever you want." Tanya told him, while looking at Bella for confirmation.

"Absolutely." Bella replied, nodding. Satisfied with the answer, Tanya turned her back and fiddled with her phone.

"So, what can I get you Edward?" questioned Bella. Edward looked up, straight into Bella's eyes with the same twinkle in his green orbs. And mimed _you._

"Just a coffee and a slice of mud cake?" he replied, closing the menu and handing it back. Bella hand was slightly shaking when she took the menus and walked away.

The guy had a death wish. Bella thought to herself.

As the day drew to a close, she told David that he could leave early to pick up Molly and take her out for a while. He hesitated but soon left when he was sure Bella would be okay.

Bella sat at her desk, working on Tanya and Edward's wedding cake. She drew a few sketches and ideas that she would have to give to Tanya or Edward and have them discuss how they wanted the cake.

Bella placed her finished sketches into a plastic sleeve and placed a post-it note on the top "To Tanya and Edward. -Wedding cake design."

Bella switched off all the lights, set the alarm and locked the doors. The sun had gone down long ago and was replaced with the brightly shining full moon and his comrades the stars. She didn't know how long she stood watching the stars but she didn't feel like going home. Rosalie was out on her date with Emmet. Angela one Bella's oldest friends from Forks had her own family with Ben and their little girl Tiffany. Her parents were likely to be busy and practically the whole world was in their own little world. Bella wasn't sad about her decision to find a career before a family. But there were odd times she wondered what it would be like.

Bella mentally shook her head to clear the image before walking to her car. Bella faltered when she saw a dark silhouette sitting on the hood of her ancient truck.

Bella slipped her hand into her bag, looking for her small set of pocket knives and pepper spray. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the can and the sharp blades. She didn't want to dint her car, so she called out to the dark silhouette.

"Hey you! Get off my car." She spread her legs for balance and grabbed one of the knives.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" the velvety voice called back.

"Edward?" Bella asked, dropping the knife back into her bag.

"Guilty as charged." he jumped off the hood and walked over to her.

Bella stood up straighter and watched him saunter over to her. He wore a black buttoned shirt leaving the first few buttons undone with some dark blue jeans. His hair was messy as always and his green eyes were ever so watchful of Bella and her reactions.

"I could have killed you." Bella told him.

"Not if you didn't have a gun. Even if you are good with knives as everyone says, the worst you could have nick me. I'm pretty fast." he replied with a winked.

"What do you want Edward?" Bella asked, tired of this ongoing assault.

"Who said I wanted anything? I was just going to the shops when I bumped into you."

"You were sitting on my hood." Bella told him.

"That's what she said." he said with a chuckled.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Your wedding is in 2 months or so. And I have things to organize. Which reminds me," Bella went through her bag, before pulling out the ideas for the wedding cake. "Talk to your soon to be wife about the cake ideas, I need them by next week, so I can start the prep early."

He took the papers without argument and they stood there in awkward silence staring at each other.

"Well, it has been wonderful seeing you Mr. Cullen. Drive safely home. Good night." Bella walked back to her car, but Edward voice faltered her actions.

"Don't lie."

"Excuse me?" Bella asked, shocked.

"It is not wonderful to see me. you've been avoiding me, ever since you laid eyes on me."

Bella was beyond shocked as she stared at Edward. She heaved a sigh, "It is honestly, so good to see you Edward." Edward noticed that she said his name instead of the formal "Mr. Cullen" and it brought a smile to his face. It was a step to something promising. "I've missed you since that day we were on the cliff and I just wish things could be different, I wish I could be with you Edward. I truly do." Edward watched the pain etched on her face and the unshed tears that had gathered in her eyes. "But I will never ever hurt a person the way I will if I was with you. Your going to be a married man soon Edward. You have to understand that your actions won't only affect you but every single person around you. And what will it say about me? I'm Tanya's friend, we may have our difference, but I will not hurt her that way."

"Do you have some sort of acceptation or something?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I was yours from the beginning. From where I see it, she stole your man. Are you an acception to the rule? What about how much you're hurting?" Edward asked.

"You were never mine," she whispered brokenly.

"Like hell. From the day I saw you with your mascara running and a dirty wedding dress, sobbing your heart out, I was lined, hooked and sunk. You looked beautiful, absolutely beautiful. And from that moment, you were mine and I am yours. My heart, soul and anything else you want. Just say the word and we are outta here."

Bella covered her mouth to try and muffled the sobs as her tears streamed down her face.

"Aw hell, sweetheart, don't cry. You can take me out to a deserted park and shoot me. I don't care, you can punch me or hit me with a baseball bat, but please don't cry." He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She slid down to the ground and he followed her down.

It felt like tortuous hours before Bella heart wrenching sobbing turned into a soft whimpering.

"I can't Edward. I'm...I'm so sorry." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. And his heart twisted with ache. His thumb wiped the trailing tear and slide down to her pink parted lips. He gently brushed over them, back and forth before trailing down her neck and the swell of her breast. Her breathing caught and held before letting out it out when he trailed back up to her lips. _Kiss me damn it. _Bella thought, _just once. _

Edward heart was beating way too fast, but he wanted to kiss her, this could be the kissed that changes her mind. _So make it good, boy. _He leaned down, and her eyes drifted closed. He could smell her strawberry scent. The fresh smell of bread and cakes.

Bella was trying to breathe, when she felt Edward warm breath wash over her. The sweet smell of coffee was still there with a hint of chocolate? She could smell his cologne and another scent that she couldn't pin point. Edward finally closed the small distance and Bella felt his warm lips touch her in a gentle caress. Her lips parted but Edward took his time, going slow like he had all the time in the world. His hands trailed down her waist and back up her back. She pushed up against his solid chest and arched her back when Edward's lips slid down the collar of her neck down to her breast. Bella shoved his shoulders back a little before climbing onto his lap in a straddling position. The kisses grew urgent, along with their hands.

"Eddikins?" a high pitched voice called out. The voice faded in and out of Bella's mind. Someone was calling Edward. Then realization and reality dawned on her. She shoved Edward back hard and awkwardly scrambled away from him.

"Edward? I see your Volvo." _Tanya, _Edward thought. She had the worst timing, but he was glad they didn't do it out in a parking lot. You didn't treat a lady that way. He looked over to Bella's fatal attempt to act like nothing happened and he sighed. He stood up, and walked over to Tanya.

"I'M over here Tanya." Edward called, before wrapping his arms around her waist. Tanya jumped before relaxing and wrapping her slender arms around his neck and pecking his lips.

"Mmm, strawberry." she commented, before deepening the kiss.

Edward pulled away from the kiss with a smile. Or in his attempt of a smile.

"It looks like Bella still in the café. I wander what she is doing?" Tanya commented before her eyes darted to Edward. "What were you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, you kept on telling me how you wanted Bella to have a better career and what not, but she loves to cook. Well... The wedding co. needs a new restaurant and ownership. So, she will have what she loves doing in a job and have great money. She will have her own business, and she won't really have to do much." Edward explained easily.

"Edward, that's a great idea. It so thoughtful of you! I'm so glad that I have fun such a caring husband to marry." She kissed him before turning her back and going to her red convertible. She turned back and called out. "Don't be late home, handsome. I've got a surprise just waiting for you to open it." If he didn't get it, she gave a wink to clear it up.

"I can't tonight Tanya, home is my apartment until we find a place."

"Okay, I'll come over later."

"Tanya, not-"

"Hey T," Bella called out behind Tanya. She must have gone around the bushes to get behind her. Edward thought.

"B! Tell Edward that he should say yes to his surprise." Tanya pleaded.

"Edward... Don't hurt Tanya's feeling. She planned this surprise for awhile now. Don't cut her down." Bella told him. If she was hurting she hid it well, she plastered her smile and talked in such a normal tone.

"See, Edward." Tanya added. Edward looked between them and he knew he could proof himself by telling Tanya now. Once and for all. The wedding is called off.

"Tanya, about the wedding. I-"

Bella quickly interrupted him. "Oh, T! Look at the time. You have to go! You don't want your surprise to wait now do you?"

"Oh, she is right Edward! Come on, follow me home." She turned her back with a flick of her strawberry blonde hair and got into the car.

"I was about to-"

"I know what you were about to do." Bella said interrupting him again. She looked up to him, "Good night, Mr Cullen." With that final word, she walked away.

The next couple of weeks flew by with minor mishaps. The bridesmaid dresses were finally done. The dresses were long in a deep midnight blue. On the shoulder was a thick blue rose made out of ribbon with a long blue trial that went over the shoulder and trailed behind. The cake was decided by Tanya, who wanted three layers with different flavours. The bottom layer consisted of a distinct pattern that was simple flowers. The second layer consisted of soft sprinkle of shredded icing throughout the top of the cake, while the top was just a plain white icing with the statues of Edward and Tanya.

After the night that Edward told Tanya about Bella owning her own restaurant, Bella was ecstatic, although she did not want her hopes to get to high. It was two days later when Bella received an invitation to an interview with Esme Cullen, the head of the Cullen Wedding Co. After a week Bella had still not return the call to arrange a time.

"She is really nice Bella." Rosalie told her for the hundredth time. Esme Cullen was strict woman but she was fair and had a very big heart.

"I don't doubt that Rosalie." Bella replied as she reviewed the wedding cake details. The statues were in the box ready to be placed on the cake.

"Then... What do you doubt about? What is that little mind chasing around and around?" Rosalie questioned, looking over Bella's shoulder at the details.

"Nothing, I just... I don't know if I want to work there." Bella pushed past Rosalie to the box that sat on the bench.

"Think about it, this place is great, but no one knows about it. You move to a company and you have wedding parties to organize and food to cater and... You're getting paid and noticed. Once you've had enough you can pack it up and go."

"Rosalie, what about my workers here? I'm not going to fire them all, because I have a good offer." Bella explained.

"Take them with you."

"Rosalie..." Bella had lifted the lid of the box and looked at the perfect statues staring back at her.

"It's not about the amazing job offer. It's the person you might see everyday." Rosalie said. "It is an amazing job offer Bella. One in a million. If you-"

"Okay! I'll call her." Bella conceded.

"Now." Rosalie told her, knowing Bella would never do it unless Rosalie made sure of it."

"I'm busy now." Bella replied.

"Busy as in looking into the deep eyes of statues and acting gloomy?"

"I'm not gloomy." Bella told her dignified.

"Just call her now." Rosalie pulled out her phone and dialled the number before pressing it to Bella's ear.

"What are you-"

"Hello?" answered a soft friendly voice.

"Oh, um hi. My name is Bella Swan, I was Um... Offered a interview for the new management of the restaurant at the Cullen's Wedding Co."

"Yes, Edward's friend." Esme replied.

"Well, no. I mean yes. But I am also Rosalie and Tanya's friend." Bella explained. Rosalie rolled her eyes at Bella's explanation.

"Ah, okay. So would you like an interview tomorrow? My schedule is free for lunch, so would 12 o'clock be okay?"

"Tomorrow? I mean, absolutely. 12 o'clock. Sure." Bella stuttered.

"Well, I shall look forward to meeting you tomorrow at the Cullen's Wedding Co, just go to the restaurant and I shall see you there. Good bye Bella."

"Thank you. Good bye Mrs. Cullen." Handing back Rosalie's phone with a shaky smile.

"Yay! Bella, it is going to be awesome!" Rosalie cheered before giving her best friend a tight hug.

"Let's hope so." Bella murmured.


	4. You've Got The Job

**A/N: I don't own Twilight **

**I roughly know where I am going with this, any feedback helps a lot! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Xx**

Chapter 4

"Hi, Um... I'm meeting Mrs. Cullen for lunch today? There might be a reservation under her name?" Bella asked, addressing a young girl standing by the front door.

"Oh, you must be Miss Swan! It's a pleasure to meet you! You must be our new boss." The girl grabbed two menus before leading Bella down the row of tables and chairs. As the young girl named Katie chatted. Bella looked around the restaurant. It was magnificent, the walls was a rich dark brown with portraits of famous dishes. The room was surrounded by windows giving it more of a spacious look and offering a gorgeous view of gardens and the freshly mowed green grass. The tables were set with a white table cloth, with a small vase of fresh flowers with a large plate. On the right was the cutlery which was so clear that you could see your own reflection. In front of the plate was the napkins folded into a fan. The final touch was the chandeliers hanging on the roof. The restaurant was absolutely gorgeous. There was a bar on one side of the room and a small bakery section offering a selection of cakes, breads and wedding cakes.

"Here we are," Katie cheerfully interrupted, placing the menus down and pulling out a chair.

"Thanks." Bella answered, before sitting down.

"You're welcome, Esme shall be with you shortly, and she is never late. Can I get you a drink?"

"Um... Just a glass of water shall do, for now."

"Sure!" Katie turned on her heels and rushed out. While Katie was gone, Bella eyes wondered around the room again, there were little things Bella thought for improvements or minor adjustment. But nothing in major need of repairing. Katie soon came back with her glass of water and a beautiful woman trailing behind. The woman had a light brown hair that were curled softly at the end, her eyes were hazel and her lips were tinge with a little bit of red lipstick. She wore a red dress with a black belt and black heels. She resembled a caring mum, but she looked quiet young. Definitely couldn't be her Mrs. Cullen.

"Here is your water Miss Swan, and what can I get you Esme?" Katie asked. This was Mrs. Cullen? Bella questioned herself.

"Just a glass of lemonade for me. Thank you Katie."Mrs. Cullen replied with a smile. After Katie left, Mrs. Cullen turned to address Bella who was now standing up with a hesitant smile.

"I'm horribly sorry for being late, Miss Swan. Please take a seat." Mrs. Cullen waved her hand to the seat and when Bella sat down, she followed suit.

"Please call me Bella, Mrs. Cullen." Bella crossed her legs and straightened up in her seat.

"Well, only if you call me Esme." Esme reached over for the menus and took one before handing the other to Bella. "I'm sorry about the small font and the vague descriptions of dishes. I've been meaning to get Joe-the previous owner- to change it. He threw a fit when I asked him to and quit."

"It's fine. I really don't mind what we eat, so how about you surprise me?"

"Of course," Esme called Katie over and ordered two pasta dishes and garlic bread.

"Sure Esme. It won't be long." Katie replied, quickly taking the menus away.

"So, tell me about yourself, Bella." Esme asked Bella, taking a sip from the cup.

"Um... I majored in business, English Lit, and catering. I graduated from NYU and moved here soon after. I run a small cafe in the main part of town, we sell cakes for any occasion and at other times, it just a small cafe." Bella finished.

"That's an interesting career path you have chosen. How about you background? What do you like to do?"

"I'm from a small town called Forks. My father is the police chief and my mother works in art. I've always wanted to have some sort of business career, never thought it would be like this. I love to cook, but I think the best experience, is watching a person try the food for the first time, and getting a massive burst of flavors. I aim to cater and work with people's budget. Like the wedding dress, I believe the food can surely impact on the wedding. I believe individuals should be able to have their dream wedding with the exceptional food…. That's about it, I think." Bella concluded, taking a sip of her ice water, in hopes to calm her flushed face.

Esme gave Bella a reassuring and loving smile. "Bella, I never have ever heard someone so passionate about their job. You've got the job, however, what will happen to your old cafe?"

"Well, I was only leasing the place, so if it was alright with you, I would like to bring my business here too. You are close to the town, so if my regulars know I'm still here, then they will come to. I hope you don't mind."

"That would be fine with me. However, my husband's ex-wife -you definitely should call her Mrs. Cullen- had a policy, that only the people who were getting married and were the rich class could come. I've changed all those rules since she's been gone. So it should definitely not be a problem."

"Great!" Bella was beginning to really like this woman. She was so friendly, offered reassurance and reminded herself of her own mother.

Their lunch was soon placed in front of them and they ate with small conversations here and there.

"So, you're a friend of Tanya?" Esme asked, finishing off her pasta.

"We use to go to school together. It was sort of the five amigos. But, after my badly ended wedding ceremony, we more or less drifted apart. Well, that's until a few days ago, when I recently met everyone from my past." Bella explained sadly.

"Oh, by that you also mean Edward?" Esme questioned.

Not wanting to offend Esme, Bella smiled and shrugged. "It was honestly, so good to see Edward and the girls again, but I wish it wasn't so... Sudden?" Bella told her, nibbling at the garlic bread.

"I understand dear, Edward and Tanya seem so... complicated. Like no matter how hard you try to fit one piece of the puzzle with something else, it just doesn't fit. I'm surprised Edward would ask Tanya for marriage, without getting his mother's ring. That ring has been in our family for generations. It just doesn't seem right, even if he detests me, I would still give him the ring." Suddenly realizing her rambling, "Oh, I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't be silly Esme. I'm so happy you shared that with me, because I know that I'm not alone, to be feeling these mixed feelings. You've helped me so much." Bella reassured her, quickly taking a sip from her water.

"I'm glad. I haven't scared you off dear." Esme sheepishly told her. "Edward has always been very important to me, even though he isn't my biological son. He holds this torch for Elizabeth and thinks she is going to attend his wedding. No matter how hard I try to contact her, she refuses to give me a definite answer." Esme sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Boys will be boys. Sometime they're just that stubborn. Don't worry I have your back on this." Bella told her, with a smile.

"Bella?" A familiar voice questioned, Esme head tilted up and looked behind Bella. Bella knew the voice and heaving a sigh. She plastered a smile and turned around.

"Mr. Cullen, this is a surprise." Bella stated, standing up and holding out her hand.

"It is. Esme, didn't tell me she was having lunch with a potential partner." Edward replied, shaking her slender hand.

"Yes, well, Edward you didn't see to mind us hiring Bella for the new position for the restaurant." Esme commented, straightening her dress and looking at the time. "It was a pleasant lunch, Bella. It's a shame. I won't be able to show you the place." Esme replied regretfully as she looked at Edward expectantly. Unfortunately, Edward didn't see the look, Esme was giving him, but Bella did.

"It's definitely fine, Esme. We shall discuss the arrangement another time." Bella responded, moving quickly and stepping on Edward's foot. "Oh! Sorry. Excuse me." Bella said politely, as Edward was still blocking her escape.

"Nonsense, we can't have our new addition in our company lost." Standing up, Esme walked to the two couples and laid a gentle hand on Edward's arm. "Can we, Edward?" Esme asked, slightly squeezing to hit the question home.

"Of course not, Esme." Even though, Edward didn't get along with Esme, he could kiss her for giving the opportunity to talk to Bella without her running away and causing a scene.

"Really, Esme. I can't inconvenience you or Edward. I shall be fine to wonder the place on my own." Bella began retreating backwards, with a tight smile.

"Well, I shall just call my secretary to cancel my meetings. Honestly, Bella. It's against my upbringing if I impolitely leave you all alone." Pulling out her phone, and beginning to dial. Bella rested her hand on Esme phone.

"Okay, Esme. Edward will take me our a tour of the grounds. You can go to your meetings and I will be in the acceptable hands of Edward." Bella replied, smiling reassuringly.

"Well, that's just grand. I knew you would understand Bella. If he isn't on his best behaviour, you tell me and i shall bring out my wooden spoon."

Edward rolled his eyes and held out his arm with his palm up gesturing to leave.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Esme."

"You're welcome, Bella."

As Esme watched the couple weave themselves through the tables with Bella in front and Edward following behind, she couldn't help but smile. When Bella thanked her for the opportunity, Esme wasn't sure if it was for the job or the company of Edward. Sitting down, she took a sip out of her water and relaxed against the comfortable chairs. What else was she supposed to do, with her schedule spotlessly clear.

"This is the grounds that over looks the water," Edward was guiding Bella along the cliff face, pointing out little things. The water was a deep blue with waves that rolled in and out of the beach, the cliff overlooked where the sky met the waters, it was truly beautiful. It would be a wonderful backdrop for wedding photos. No wonder so many people came here to host their wedding. While everything was truly amazing, Bella couldn't keep her eyes off Edward, the way he pointed things out like the clouds or the birds that perched on the branches.

Edward had stopped speaking and was staring at her intently, waiting for some kind of response. Embarrassed to be caught staring, Bella quickly looked away.

Edward gave a smug smile before continuing. "The photo shoots are often around here and if people prefer to have an outdoor ceremony rather than the church, they can." They sure had enough room to.

"Well, that's pretty much the grand tour. You've seen the church, the restaurant, kitchen, office, designer office, shop, organization building, the outdoors, the assembly room-"

"I think I've got it, Mr. Cullen." Bella interrupted him, beginning to walk down the cobble path.

He quickly caught her around the waist and spun her around. "Ah, but the tour has only just begun."

"I highly doubt that." Bella scoffed, "I've seen everything and it has been truly amazing, Mr. Cullen. You must be proud of your family achievements."

"We're back to Mr. Cullen, again?" Edward questioned her.

"Well, I would like to keep our... _Relationship_strictly professional. I'm sure you understand." Bella told him with a thin smile.

"We always seem to get to here." Edward told her frustrated, pulling at his hair and pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're so..." dying the sentence off, he walked away to cool himself.

"I'm what? C'mon, Mr. Cullen. Annoying, selfish, horrible. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. But you're just going to have to deal with it. Got it, Cullen?" Stomping up the pathway, Bella huffed and shook her head.

"Wait, Bella." Without stopping, Bella picked up her pace. "Bella!" She was getting close to the restaurant, where people were standing around. "Miss Swan!" Edward roared, causing people to stop and stared openly. Bella stopped in her tracks and her face heated instantly. _Oh no he didn't. He could not have just roared my name in front of everyone. Could he? Well, he just did_**. **Turning around, Bella plastered a fake smile.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. I didn't hear you call me. But I'm truly late for an appointment-"

"I'm sorry." Edward told her.

"That's truly alright Mr. Cullen. I shall discuss with you the restaurant when I'm not in a rush."

"Bella, I'm sorry." Bella hesitantly looked at him and his eyes told her, he wasn't sorry for roaring out her name but something deeper. "I'm really sorry for not calling. I really did lose your number. I regret not seeing you again. But i never did ask Tanya to marry me. I'm just sorry for everything, for making you feel that you have to run from me. Cause you don't. I just... I don't know what to do anymore. I keep trying to talk to you, but you keep running and every time I get you alone we start going into the cold mode of Mr. Cullen. I hate that by the way. I'm not old, so please call me Edward." Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"I... I... I don't know what to say Edward." Looking around them, people were mildly loosing interest between the two. But Bella was still afraid to say too much. "You're marrying Tanya, my best friend from school. I could never ever go for my best friend fiancé. It wouldn't be right. My heart truly does lo-"

"Edward?" Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"She is still far away, finish the sentence." Edward commanded her, gripping her arm to stop her from turning away.

"I will always love you Edward. But we will never be anything more. Ever. Marry Tanya, you guys will be happy together and I will be happy for you guys." Bella laid her hand on Edward's hand and gave a gentle squeeze. When Bella looked at Edward, he look heart broken, but dropped his hands anyway.

"Aw, what's with the pouting faces guys?" Tanya questioned, linking her arm with Edward's folded one.

"Nothing," Bella replied smiling. "Edward was just showing me the place and now that he has, I shall give you guys some time." Turning to Edward, "I think we should discuss the movement and changes, sometime in the new future?" Bella received a stiff nod and she took it as her answer.

"Great, I shall talk to you guys later." Quickly turning on her heels, she paced down the cobble path, careful not to trip and when she was far enough away she started running, the tears flowing freely as she covered her mouth to muffle the sobs that were beginning to break. She bypassed Rosalie, whose smile turned into concern. Holding up a hand, she told the photographer to give her five minutes, grabbing the dress, Rosalie chased after Bella.

Reaching the car park, Rosalie couldn't see Bella only her parked car. Slowly walking towards the side, she began to hear the anguish sobs of her best friend.

"Oh, sweetie." Rosalie knelt down and pulled Bella into a hug. She rubbed soothing circles as Bella sobbed into her shoulder. "Aw, Honey... hey, hey. It's okay." Rosalie cooed trying to reassure Bella.

Pulling away from her shoulder, Bella looked into Rose's eyes. "I told him that I would always love him, why would i say that?"

"Cause its true honey, and admitting that you love someone is a really big thing. That's why it can hurt a little bit more, when things aren't working out."

"I can't work for his family." Bella said with a sniffle.

"You can, and you will." Rosalie told her, and her heart broke when Bella shook her head. "You can! You cannot just let James ruin everything for you. Prove to all those men out there that they can go screw themselves because Isabella Marie Swan is an awesome kick ass bitch."A small hint of a smile tugged on Bella's lips.

"Say it." Rosalie commanded her with a nudge.

"Rosalie..." Bella groaned, she knew where this was going and was not going to say she was a kick ass bitch in the car park where little kids or adults could be around.

"Say it..." Rosalie warned. "I, Isabella Marie Swan."

Giving a deep sigh, "I, Isabella Marie Swan."

"Is an awesome..."

"Is an Awesome..." Bella repeated, rolling her eyes.

"...kick ass bitch," Rosalie finished.

"Can I just end with awesome? I don't condone swearing, it's against my upbringing." Bella replied. Even though it's a lie and that she swore like a sailor, she wasn't in the mood to swear, when someone could be present to hear. God forbid, Esme should hear her swear, Esme was like an angel, it would be shocking if anyone heard her swear.

Rosalie snorted and tapped her fingers to her lip. "Say: I, Isabella Marie Swan, is an awesome hot babe, that can stand on her own two feet and doesn't need anyone because she is that awesome."

"Rose, please. I'm fine, you're late for your photo shoot. Go." Bella told her, giving her a push.

"Not till you say it. I'll get fire and I won't care till you say it." Rose stood firmly in place and crossed her arms.

"Oh for goodness sake, Rose! Don't make me say it!" Bella huffed.

"Guess, I'll be moving into your house, since you know... I won't have a job."

"Oh Rose!" Bella whined. "I'm an awesome babe and I'm fine on my own, since I'm awesome. Okay, I said it! Now, Go!" Bella pushed Rosalie towards the Cullen Wedding Co.

"Close enough, I expect you to say that 20 times, daily." Rosalie called behind her, walking up the stairs. Rolling her eyes, Bella gave a slight wave and started the car, switching onto a radio station and driving off.

Rosalie watched her go and knew when Bella rounded the next corner, the water works would start again. Bella hated to show her feelings to anyone and it wasn't often when Bella cried. If she was, it was something deep down in her heart that she was keeping it locked away. Rosalie heaved a sigh and when she rounded the corner, she saw Tanya and Edward walking out, arm in arm. Tanya laughing with Edward saying something in her ear to cause her to giggle. Tanya lightly slapped Edward's shoulder and tug him towards the next window where she pointed a ring, Edward nodded at something she said and she gave a squeal in delight, flung herself at him and kissed him. Rosalie narrowed her eyes and glared at them in disgust.

"Rosie? Nick is looking for you... Hey, you okay?" Emmet looked down at her and tilted her chin up, inspecting her and searching for something.

"Yeah, it's them." she lifted her head and indicated to Tanya and Edward who were not PG rated, with their arms around each other "I'm not okay about."

"Who? Tanya and Edward? You know he has to marry her right?" Emmet told her, massaging lightly on her shoulders as they looked over at Tanya and Edward.

"He doesn't have to do anything. While they're hooking and making out, Bella is driving home with a hole in her heart that keeps re opening. And he is the cause of it." Rosalie yelled, pointing at Edward.

"Rose, Shh..." Emmet told her, trying to make her voice quiet.

"I won't Shh..." Rosalie mimicked, "because, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"Edward and Tanya were coming up to them and Rosalie let out a small snarl.

"Easy, Rose. Let's not kill someone before they've said their side of the story." Emmet whispered, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Hello Emmet. Rose." Edward nodded, giving them a stiff nod.

"Edward, my man, how you hanging?" Emmet asked, trying to restore the humour and normality.

"Yes, Edward. How are you? Torture anyone lately?" Rose asked with a sneer. Emmet squeezed Rosalie shoulder again, but she shrugged him off.

"I've been good, Rosalie. I don't know about torturing, but maybe you can do the honours and answer about yourself." Edward replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Oi, dude. Back off." Emmet growled. Emmet was protective of the people he loved, which were extremely important for anyone who picked on Rosalie, Emmet will go ballistic.

"Hey, it's cool. Just a misunderstanding. Right Rose?" Emmet looked between Edward and Tanya and realized that Edward was back to his old tricks, being a smart ass and a total dick.

"C'mon Rose, when Edward's cool down and got his head on straight maybe he won't be so much of a dick." Emmet slung his arms over Rosalie shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Nice, McCarthy. Always the hoe before the bro." Edward didn't know why he wanted to add fuel to the fire, but he just wanted to hit something every since Bella told him to go screw himself. Emmet roared, turned away from Rose and ran towards Edward. Emmet was stronger, but Edward was faster. They were evenly matched. Stamina vs. strength. The collided in an echoing thud, Tanya screamed and ducked out of the way. Rose tried to grab one of them, begging for them to stop.

All the commotion drew people out of the cafe and offices. Two guys came running out Jasper and Nick yanked the two guys off each other and pushed them away.

"Cool down, bro." Nick told Edward, as Edward shoved Nick and Nick shoved back. "Dude! Cool it, damn it!"

"Emmet!" Jasper was shoving hard against Emmet as Emmet was still trying to come at Edward.

"Take that back, Edward. I mean it." Emmet roared.

"Or what?" Edward replied back.

"Screw our friendship. I mean it, dude. I've been making tones of stupid excuses for you, but you're acting like a dick and you know it."

"Fuck you." Edward took a swipe at his nose, where blood was leaking out and walked away, with Tanya trailing after him.

"Oi, Edward? Don't even bother coming tomorrow." Emmet called out, as Edward gave him the bird.

"What was that?" Jasper asked as he looked at Edward's retreating back and Emmet's split lip.

"Nothing," Emmet gruffly replied as Rosalie come over to him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I don't care what people say about me, Emmet. Life is too short to worry about those sorts of things. Edward was just a grumpy dog with a thorn in his foot."

"I don't care if he had a tree up his ass. No one calls my girl a hoe and gets away with it. You're my number one, babe. Once Edward finds a girl that he gets protective and all lovey dovey about. Maybe he will understand."

"Aw, Emmet. Come here," standing on her tippy toes, she leant in and kissed him. She pulled away, when Emmet hissed at the tender spot on his lip. "Sorry." Rose smiled. "I'll have to look after that spot."

"Okay, Rose. You said five minutes, it's been 30 minutes, and I've done everyone, so get you skinny butt up there so I can end my day." Nick said, clapping his hands and shooing Emmet away.

Emmet and Jasper stood next to each other facing the direction, Edward has stomped to.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Jasper asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't know, Edward and I have had our fair share of fights. But, this was bad." Emmet shrugged, looking at the sky.

"Don't let it break your friendship; I know Edward didn't mean it. And it's going to be hard if I have to equally spend my time between you two."

"Whatever, Jasper." Emmet heaved a sigh and knew Jasper was right. Edward was a dick, when he couldn't get his head on straight or when something was pissing him off. So he would start a fight, get his anger out and that would be the end of it. It would never be mentioned again. Edward didn't mean the comment, Emmet knew that. But, Emmet wasn't going to say sorry first. If Edward didn't want their friendship, then screw it.

**What do you think? Edward is snapping at people, Bella is lost and confused and it's affecting everyone around them. You just wish Tanya would let Edward loose and everything could go great from there. But nothing is going to come easy for these too. **


	5. Helping Everyone

**A/N: I don't own Twilight**

**Recap: So B's got the job, B's still really confused on what to do. Would you steal your best friend's fiancé, if you met him 5 years ago? Is your loyalty to your friend more important than being with the person you love most?**

**Well, B's in a bit of a pickle. **

**E's a little grumpy… with a crazy girlfriend-I mean, fiancée.- refusing to acknowledge his resistance to the marriage, and a loyal girl that has captured his heart. He, too is in a bit of a pickle. **

**Cue the sighs, the tissues and sniffles because this is one hectic ride.**

Chapter 5

"Bella! Everything is a disaster!" Tanya wailed, as she sat on the sofas of the new restaurant at the Cullen Wedding Co.

Bella recently signed the papers and it was done. She had begun reorganizing with the help of Alice Cullen who is one friendly and spunky young lady. First day they met, Alice skipped over and gave her a hug begging to help with the new project. Yep! It sure sounded like Alice and Bella were going to be fast friends.

"-are you listening Bella?" Tanya screeched, enhancing the now pounding headache. Bella hadn't receive much sleep in the last few days with all the reorganizing, Tanya's wedding, tying loose ends at her own restaurant, among the many other things, that made her headache protest at the added stress.

"Shh... Tanya, his probably just tired, quit chasing him around and just ask him what's wrong." Bella told her reassuringly and lightly patting her back.

"He won't talk to me!" she wailed, "Just tell me to leave him alone."

"Everything will be fine; it's just a minor hiccup."

"Minor? Edward doesn't have a groomsman! It was originally going to be Emmet, Jasper, Mike and Eric, but now it's only Jasper, Mike and Eric!"

"What happened to Emmet?" Bella questioned, Rosalie had avoided saying what happened when Emmet came in with a black eye and Emmet had joked about running into a tree, but she didn't believe them.

"I swear, you live under a rock sometimes, Bella! Emmet and Edward starting having a massive fight over... Well over something like Rosalie being a hoe, but she is one, isn't she?"

"No Tanya," Bella sighed in frustration. "And I swear if you so much as say that again about Rosalie, I will refuse to come to the wedding and I will say screw you." Tanya gasped, holding a hand to her mouth.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would, now, Tanya my headache is slowly growing, just sort it out with Edward. Okay?" Bella asked, standing up and slowly ushering Tanya out.

"Wait, Bella! You're good with people." Tanya told her, gripping her arms.

"I'm not going to take that in an offensive way." Bella replied, gently holding Tanya's arms as Tanya's grip became more pronounce.

"You have to talk to him! Please Bella!" Tanya begged.

"Oh, I don't know. It's between you and Edward." Bella told her.

"But he might talk to you. Please Bella, Please please please!"

The headache was about to blow Bella's head and every time Tanya opened her mouth it became worst.

"Fine! Just go, Tanya. I will talk to him when I see him. Okay?"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Tanya squealed, running out. Bella locked the restaurant door and leaned against it. She began rubbing her temples and closed her eyes. She was feeling dizzy and sick. Crawling to the chairs, Bella lay down and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to think about the conversation with Edward, or worry about anything else. She was going to sleep.

When Bella woke up, it was late afternoon, she looked at the box that was left in the kitchen and knew she had to give it to Esme. There was a lot of personal stuff regarding the previous owners. Bella stood up, picked up the box and walked over to the office, hoping to catch Esme before she left.

"Esme, Isabella Swan would like to see you." Angela told her from the doorway.

"Send her in, Ang." Esme sighed as she rubbed the headache from her temples.

"Esme, this stuff I found down in the kitchen. It's some personal stuff, so I thought I'll give it to you-"

"That's fine, leave it there." Esme winced and clutched her stomach.

"Esme? What's wrong?" Bella asked, kneeling in front of her.

"I've just haven't been feeling so well and Carlisle gone away on a business trip." Esme replied, leaning her head against the chair.

"C'mon Esme, let's get you home, hmm?" Bella was about to tug up when Esme shook her head.

"Work... There is so much to do." Esme had her eyes closed, but the pain in her head and stomach seemed to be getting to her.

"Nothing that Ang, can't handle."

"No… letter to Elizabeth. It's urgent I must send her a letter."

"Edward's mother? What for, Esme?" Bella questioned.

"She isn't coming to the wedding, I have to try and get her to come." Esme answered, her heard rolling and her complexion getting very pale.

"Okay, how about this. I'll take you home and I'll write the letter while you get some good rest? Okay?" Bella compromised, tugging Esme off the chair. Esme was too tired to reply but nodded her head and followed Bella's footsteps.

"Hey Ang? Can you take over?" Bella called over her shoulder as she slowly led Esme to her parked car. Ang had followed them out, with a box of files.

"I've got it," she replied. "I shall have some of these done by tomorrow, but Esme would want these. They're really important and require her attention when she is up for it. I'll cancel all appointments for this afternoon and I shall talk to some clients that are coming later."

"Thanks Ang, I owe you one." Bella replied, unlocking the door, so Ang could place the files in the back.

"It's fine, Bella. I see we are going to be great friends." Angie replied, after placing the files in the back and gently closing the door. She gave Bella a brief hug before pulling out her E71 phone and began shuffling and reorganizing the time table.

After giving a small wave, Bella gently placing Esme into her car, Bella started up the engine and droved down the road, listening to her GPS as it listed off the directions. They arrived to a white house that suited the grand houses in the Victorian Era. A family of four could only occupied a small part of the mansion. Cutting off the engine, Bella led Esme to the door and unlocked the doors. Pushing open the door, Bella's mouth almost dropped to the floor. It was so big! Esme mumbled about second door to the right and Bella followed the instructions. Finally laying Esme down, Bella tucked her in and left a bottle of water and aspirin on the side table. Walking to the kitchen, Bella prepared some vegetable soup that her mum used to make her when she was sick. While it was sitting on the stove, Bella grabbed her computer and pulled out Elizabeth email, clutching her hands she stared at the blank screen, trying to think of what to say. Giving a deep sigh, Bella rested her hands on the keys and began typing:

From: .

Att: ElizabethRose_.au

Subject: Urgent! Please read.

_Dear Mrs. Elizabeth Rose,_

_I am hoping that you receive this email and take the time to think of what I am asking. I will not waste your time, as I know you have more pressing matters at hand. But are all these matters more important than your son?_

_Your son, Edward Cullen is getting married on the 15th of April 2011, it would be much appreciated if you could attend. You have not been there to attend his birthdays or holidays, the least you could do is attend this one important function in his life._

_We are talking about your son, who was abandoned by his own mother. You refused to acknowledge him and were constantly on the move. I know this because Edward confided in me during his hardest times. Please take the time to consider and think wisely._

_I am asking you from the bottom of my heart, if you could please attend the wedding as it is important for you to be there._

_If you choose not to... Well, that is your decision, but if it is something that you are willing to regret, it is your choice. I would hope that all mothers have a responsibility to stand and support their son. But I guess, there are always certain people to the exception._

_Good day, Elizabeth._

Bella hesitated above the letter 'B' as she thought of whom to sign it off. Changing the letter she typed.

_Kind regards._

_Tanya Denali (Edward's future wife)_

Quickly sending it, Bella slammed her laptop closed. Getting up, she scooped some soup into a bowl and brought it to Esme's room.

"Esme?" Bella asked, setting the bowl onto table and gently nudging her. A soft 'hmm?' was the response Esme gave. "You haven't eaten since breakfast, Esme, and it's nearing 6. Time to eat," Esme leant up and took the bowl, sipping it slowly with her eyes closed.

"The folders and sheets... Preparation..." Esme mumbled.

"It's all in the living room. I'll finish it for you, so you can rest. Don't worry." Bella told her, as Esme nodded and gave the empty bowl, before falling back to sleep.

Leaving the door slightly ajar, Bella walked down to the living room and sat at the table. She gave a quick message to David about not return home and then sent one to Alice about Esme and not to worry too much. She began to do calculations, organization of tables and times. Viewed the preparation of weddings and the double ups. Then reviewed the financial side of it all too.

Soon around 12, Bella yawned and stood up, knowing she couldn't stay awake any longer. Bella crawled up the stairs to the second level and pushed open the door. She saw a black and gold bed in the centre of the room and crawled under the covers. She closed her eyes surrounded by a familiar scent but not caring to find out who it belong to. Soon Bella feel into a deep slumber.

"Eddie!" Tanya whined for the 6th time. "I don't get why you don't want to spend time with me." Tanya crossed her arms and stuck out her lips in a pout.

"Tanya, I'm going back to my apartment, because I'm tired, not because I don't want to spend time with you." Edward explained frustrated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Eddie..." Tanya repeated, clutching his arm to prevent his leave.

"Good night Tanya." He waved at everyone and walked out to the blistering cold. Signaling a taxi, he got in and sat in the back seat, closing his eyes.

"Where to? Sir?" The taxi asked, moving into traffic.

"256 Hillstone Road." Edward told him, as he looked outside into the night sky. Emmet and he still hadn't talked since he opened his mouth about Rosalie. Of course he didn't mean it, he was just ticked off that Bella was so damn stubborn and was too nice for her own good. Screw everyone else for a change.

He didn't want to marry Tanya that was a definite. But, Tanya's father was supporting a quarter of the business. If he pulled out because Edward 'broke' his daughter heart, then what was going to happened to the business and the workers? But if he married Tanya, he was going to be the most depressed man on earth. All he wanted was Bella. So, how did he get into these positions?

"Sir? We're here." Edward looked at the taxi driver and back outside. "This isn't my house." Edward commented, looking at the white house that used to be called home.

"You said 256 Hillstone Road." The taxi driver replied annoyed, "you want to pay or go somewhere else?" he asked.

Throwing a $20 bill, Edward got out and shuffled to the door, stabbing his keys until he got the right one. With one eye open, Edward shuffled his way through the house, climbing the stairs until he reached his door. Flicking the corner lamp on, he jumped out of his skin when he noticed someone lying in his bed. Walking over, he noticed the familiar face and smiled. _What is she doing here? _Edward thought to himself, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. Bella snuggled deeper into her sheets and softly breathed out in a sigh.

Edward sat on top of the sheets and watched silently. He was mesmerized by her features: her small nose, the slight pink in her cheeks, the long eyes lashes that laid against her skin. She looked pure without all the make up he was used to seeing on other women. She looked beautiful and innocent while she dreamed. This was the only time where Bella wouldn't be biting his head off, if he looked her. Taking out his phone and setting it to a camera, Edward leant over and placed his head next to her. Snapped a photo and the next one, he leant closer and laid his lips against her warm ones and snapped another photo.

Edward placed his phone back into his pocket and closed his eyes, dreaming about the girl that lay next to him.

**So, amigos…**

**I guess we know why Edward hasn't exactly pushed for the wedding to be called off. **

**And isn't he a sneaky! He better hope Bella doesn't find out about those photos! What is he going to do when she wakes up? **

**And Bella, she sent the email, but will she regret who she signed it off by?**

**Until next time!**

**xx**

**Oh, I'm pretty new at this, so any feedbacks and review is really helpful. Thanks everyone! **


	6. Inappropriate? Pfft

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, so I'm thinking of fast pacing this up. Get to the juicy drama going.**

**So, time for Bella to wake up and smell the roses…**

**Thanks for reading! Comments are much appreciated!**

Chapter 6

Edward woke up to a soft warm body that was softly breathing against his side. Bella's head rested on his chest that was slightly numb, but he didn't care. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and inhaling her sweet strawberry scent. He must have fell asleep cause when the next thing he knew, he was waking up to Bella scurrying out of his arms.

Taking his time to wake up, Edward slowly opened his eyes and stared at Bella's frantic ones.

"Did you kiss me?" Bella questioned, touching her lips.

Avoiding the question, Edward commented: "You're lips look fine to me."

"Did we do anything..._inappropriate" _knowing he shouldn't laugh. Edward covered his laugh with a cough. The way Bella questioned whether they did anything inappropriate while lying in his bed made him want to laugh. Looking at himself then at her, he decided to settle for cocky.

"Babe, we're still wearing clothes that are reasonably straight. I can help you do some _inappropriate things _if you want." Edward gave a smirk and a wink, before getting out of bed.

Bella ran over to her phone and grabbed her things, hoping to dash out before Esme caught them. God, what would Esme think of her. About to run out of the room- Edward caught her by the wrist and pulled her forward so she fell on him. Circling her waist he clutched her tightly against him.

"Let me go." Bella told him, fighting against him. She pulled her knee back, ready to give a swift kick. But Edward had anticipated the move and moved his leg slightly to block it.

"Uh uh." Edward replied, pulling away only slightly.

Bella saw his intentions as he stared at her lips then to her eyes. Bella was still struggling, as he began leaning down.

"I will have nothing to do with a married man, Edward."

"What if I don't want to get married?"

"Then don't, but let go of me! I don't remember you from five years ago. I refuse to let myself be sucked into this world of drama. You have to sort out your friendship with Emmet because if you can be a dick to your best friend then I don't want anything to do with you. So let me go." Bella shoved at his chest as his arms seem to get tighter around her.

"Shut up, Swan." Edward told her before covering her lips with his. She struggle momentarily, keeping her lips tightly sealed, refusing to do anything with Edward probing tongue. Edward pulled away slightly, before leading her to a corner, boxing her in. Using his right hand, his thumb and third finger held Bella's cheek as the palm rested under Bella's chin, tilting it slightly. Bella's eyes widen as she realize she couldn't say anything without opening her mouth, and as he added pressure to her cheeks, she had to open her mouth to relieve the tension. When Bella opened her mouth, Edward lips connect with her. Bella tried to pull away but the wall and Edward's chest which could also be classified as a wall was blocking her way. Edward kiss was working magically on her and soon she began kissing him back, urgently. Their tongues battled with their lips locked. Whimpers and groans.

But all too soon, Edward had bitten Bella's lip, dragging her back to reality. She clamped her mouth and teeth shut catching Edward's lip as she pushed him away. She covered her mouth and looked at him. His lip was already slightly bleeding and she could taste the salty taste on her lip.

"You remember." Was all Edward said before grabbing his jacket and walking out.

Bella lowered herself down onto the bed, shocked at herself. She gently touched her lip and winced when a sharp pain laced through the wound.

_What just happened? _She thought to herself, before grabbing her stuff and walking downstairs.

"Can you meet me at the cafe we used to go to? By the corner?" Edward asked.

"Be there in 5."

"Thanks for meeting me."Edward replied, looking up at his best friend.

"Whatever." Emmet signaled the waitress and asked for a coffee. "What do you want?"

"I'll make this quick cause Jasper is coming later. I'm sorry that I've been a dick to you guys. Especially Rose. She said some stuff that got my back up and I was having a crap day. I know, not a great excuse. But really man. I'm sorry." Edward apologized.

"Hm... Edward Cullen apologizing. That's a first. I forgive you dude. Hell, I wasn't made about you being a dick, but to take it out Rose. That's not cool man. You know how I feel about her and I will deck you." Emmet threatened, causing Edward to laugh.

"I seem to recall me decking you Emmet. He walked away with a black eye." Edward asked with a smirk.

"Who went home with a split lip and an annoying voice to go along with it? Besides, that was a lucky hit." Emmet chuckled.

"Sure, rematch." Edward told him.

"Rematch." Emmet repeated.

"Well, if this isn't a sight for sore eyes." Jasper commented, sliding into the booth.

"Everything is officially under the bridge." Emmet told him, thanking the girl when she brought the coffee over. Jasper ordered a coffee as Edward wanted a refill.

"What's happening?" Jasper questioned looking at both of them. Emmet nodded his head at Edward, signaling for him to talk.

"I found her." Edward told them. Jasper seemed to get it straight away and looked at him as if he was insane.

"No way." Jasper said disbelief, as he nodded his thanks to the girl who handed the coffee.

"Found who?" Emmet asked, looking at them both confused.

"Yeah, ironic ay?" Edward asked, drinking his coughing and nearly scolding his tongue off.

"Is that what you got from the girl?" Jasper asked signaling the wound on Edward's lip.

"Are we talking about a girl? I mean if you dig guys Edward, I totally understand." Emmet told him. Jasper and Edward looked at Emmet with dull expressions.

"He was dropped at birth, probably why the mental best friend line is slightly screwed." Jasper commented, causing Emmet to punch his shoulder.

"Yeah, I got it from a kiss." Edward told Jasper.

"Wow, five years ago. And you find her practically sitting in your back yard."

Pretty much says it.

"Oooh! I get it, so you're talking about the girl from five years ago, who you lost her number that she wrote on a leaf?"

"We have a winner guys, Emmet McCarthy is finally with us." Jasper called like in those games shows.

"Does he just think his funny? Or does it come naturally." Emmet asked, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know, you should ask the goof ball right here." Jasper asked, pointing to Emmet. Looking over at Edward, Jasper went back to seriousness.

"So... Who is it?" Jasper asked,

"Isabella Marie Swan." Edward told them and a collective gasp from Jasper and Emmet seemed to be deafening.

"Bella?" Emmet asked, thinking of another person.

"Yeah Bella." Edward confirmed, slumping into his chair.

"Damn." Jasper whispered, draining his cup of coffee.

"What so 'damn' about it?" Edward questions defensively.

"Hey man. You're in a pretty tight spot. Bella isn't the sort of girl who backs stabs a best friend. It's one of her annoying qualities, she's loyal." Jasper told him.

"And... She refuses to admit that she's hurting. She doesn't rely on people much. Not since James." Emmet added, spiting out James with hatred.

"What do I do?" Edward asked, confiding in his friends. Emmet and Jasper looked at each other blankly. "Well, thanks guys. I'll just go home and figure things out." Edward told them sarcastically.

"You're such a bitch lately. Chill man, we'll help you." Emmet told him.

Edward groaned and slammed his head on the table. "God, what is wrong with me lately. I'm a dick and a bitch lately."

"You're just a dick and a bitch more than you usually are." Emmet told him, with a smirk.

"Watch it buddy, or we will start our rematch." Edward told him, half kidding and half serious.

"Bring it." Emmet replied smirking.

"Guys... 2o'clock,"Jasper murmured. But Edward and Emmet were too busy psyching each other up. "Hey Bella!" Jasper called out, causing Edward and Emmet to go silent. Bella's head turned to the voice and she gave a smile.

"Who's that?" Molly asked, sitting on Bella's hip.

"Just some friends of mine." Bella told her.

"Bella? Julie and I are going to grab a booth over there. We'll catch up with you later." David told her walking away.

Bella walked over to Jasper and Emmet, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Edward. Thinking about back pedaling or walking straight pass them was a definite no. She didn't want to be rude. Putting a big smile, she walked over to the three men.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Bella asked giving a hug to Jasper and Emmet, then awkwardly giving a hug to Edward.

"Not much, it's sort of a boy's day out." Emmet told her and then nodding at the kid. "Who's this young lady?" Emmet asked, giving a small smile and a wave. Molly ducked her head into Bella's neck hiding from the three men's attention.

"Guys this is Molly. Molly this is Emmet, Jasper and Edward. Can you say hello to them for me?" Bella asked.

"Hello." Molly whispered, still hiding her head among Bella's hair.

"She's a cutie." Jasper smiled, "are you baby-sitting?"

"Her parents are away for a little while, so David, her older brother and Molly are staying over at my place for a little while." Bella replied.

"David is a great kid. Shame his parents are such bas-ic people." Emmet replied, saving himself. "Get him to give us a call, we could do something."

"Sure, I will. I should be going. I've got to get back to work soon."Just as Bella turned around, Molly decided to pipe up with:

"Miss Bella, Mr. Edward has the same cut on his lip as you do." Molly looked back between Edward and Bella confused, while Emmet and Jasper tried to contain their laughter as they chuckled into their empty coffee cup. Bella's faced heated up and the impossible question that Bella had hoped wouldn't pop up. "Where did you guys get it from?"

Luckily, Bella didn't need to form a response or she would have been tripping and stuttering over words. Whereas, Edward said a simple: "Bella got hers from chewing on her lip too much. I got mine from a kiss."

Molly scrunched up her nose and stared at Edward. "If you get that from kissy, I'm not letting Tommy Jones come anywhere near me."

"That's probably a good idea princess." Edward told her, with a smile. He didn't get why he felt protective of this young girl, but knowing a boy trying to kiss her sent Edward to an overprotective papa bear. Damn he was really losing it.

"Edward!" Bella gasped. "Sweetie, Tommy Jones isn't going to kiss you. He just wants to be your friend."

"That's what they all say." Edward mumbled, into his cup.

"I'm sure you're the expert." Bella shot back. Bella gave a huff and murmured a "Good day gentlemen," before strolling off.

"You sure gave something to stick up her butt." Emmet mumbled, who was soon kicked under the table. "Ow! Damn!"

"Wuss." Edward murmured.

"Bitch" Emmet shot back.

"Children! We're in a public place, where there are kids around us. Besides your both hoes." Jasper threw a twenty on the table and walked out, with Edward and Emmet calling after him.

Bella watched the exchange and gave a small giggle, which she tried to cover up with a sneeze.

David smile, "go to work Bells. Julie and I are taking Molly to the movies. Besides you really want to follow the sex on legs."

"You keep him in line." Bella told Julie who gave a smile and a nod. "Always Bella." Bella gave each child a kiss on the head before rushing out to work. Hoping to beat Edward to work.

"Bella!" Alice called running up to join her outside the office.

"Alice, I just saw Jasper and Emmet with Edward. I think they're on their way." Bella told her as they started walking up the steps.

"Hm, we may run into them." Linking her arms with Bella, she began discussing her ideas for a new wedding dress. "I don't want it too bling-y, but I want it to be wow, but different. You know?" Alice asked, as Bella offered her usual 'mmhm.' Alice rolled her eyes before leading them up to Esme's office.

"Knock, knock? Mother! I have arrived." Alice announced.

"Nice of you to announce your presence dear." Esme replied with a smile. Esme looked much better after the rest she had. Esme caramel hair feel loosely on her shoulders and what was once a pale complexion was now a creamy colour. She wore red lipstick and had a tinge of eye-liner and blush.

"Well, I just wanted to drop Bella off and tell her my design for the new wedding dress." Alice explained, pushing Bella into a chair. "Well, bye! Bella we're going to meet up later." Alice told her before walking out.

"That Ally girl." Esme said with fondness as she shook her head. "What can I do for you Bella?" Esme asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I sent the email to Elizabeth. But I signed it off from Tanya."

"Whatever for Bella?" Esme asked, placing her pen down from signing and directing her full attention to Bella.

"It just didn't seem right to sign it from Bella. I mean I said some pretty big things, that only someone close to that person should say to their mother."

"Do you feel you're close to Edward?" Esme questioned, her eyes softening.

"I... Well, I..." Bella stuttered out before her eyes widening in almost fear. "Oh my God."

"Now, Bella-" Esme began, noticing the girl's distress.

"No! I... I can't. It's wrong. I can't believe I never thought of this." Bella's eyes looked around frantically. Esme came around her table, clamping her hands over Bella's trembling ones.

"Bella. It is okay. You're secret is safe with me. Deep breathes, don't stress. Everything is okay. Alright?" Esme questioned, when she was satisfy with Bella jerky head nod, she sat back into her seat. "Thank you for doing this Bella. It was a good idea to sign it from Tanya." Esme told her with a smile.

"I'm going to go." Bella stood up and dash out of the office, only to collide with Edward.

"Whoa! Slow down there." Edward caught her upper arms before she had a chance to fall. When he noticed her slight trembling, his eyes narrowed in concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bella answered quickly, as she tried to get out of Edward's grasp. Looking around, Edward tugged Bella into his office and locked the door. "What are you going to do with me?" Bella questioned as she stood behind his desk, staring at him.

"Chill Bella. Tell me what's wrong." Edward commanded her, stepping closer so that it was only the desk that divided them.

"Nothing!" Bella replied, as she darted her eyes around the room, until something caught her eye. She looked down at Edward's laptop and almost screamed. "That's...That's...Oh my God! What is this?" Bella questioned, as Edward walked around the desk.

"Looks to me like we're both sleeping." Edward commented, as he eyed the photo he had taken of Bella sleeping with his lips on hers.

"You said we didn't do anything inappropriate!" Bella dropped to her knees and began rapidly deleting the picture, only to find the other two.

"Swan, if you call that inappropriate we need to think of another word for having sex with a married man." Edward told her.

"But I... We... Didn't,"

"No, but that's what I thought inappropriate meant having sex. I thought it was what you were referring to." Edward explained.

"It was! Among other things!" Bella complained, as she deleted the photos. "There. Don't ever do that again."

"Too late, just because you deleted it off the computer doesn't do anything to what I had taken it with." Edward told her, unlocking the door and ripping the door open.

"What do you think?" Tanya had been showing Edward the range of dresses and no matter what Edward said. Tanya continued to prance around showing all of them. They seemed to blur into one. "Edward? What do you think?" Tanya asked twirling.

Edward looked up from his phone and placed it on the seat beside him. "Tanya... Don't you think you should ask a girl's opinion? Haven't you heard that it's bad luck to see the bride in the dress before the wedding day?" Edward asked.

"Oh, Eddie. You're so superstitious." Tanya giggled, before calling Alice. "Alice! I want something more extravagant!"

"Yes, you're highness." Alice replied sarcastically, before walking over to rack and grabbing something. "Careful you don't rip the beads." Alice warned. When Tanya disappeared to change, Alice sat next to Edward. "I don't know what you see in that girl."

Edward sighed and rubbed his eyes, turning to Alice. His pleading expression spoke volumes.

"C'mon, let's grab something to eat. I'll get one of the other girls to death with Tanya."

After telling Tanya, that they were going to lunch as brother and sister. Tanya shrugged her shoulders and walked off to find more dresses and annoy the poor helper.

"Okay, talk to me. Dear brother." Alice told him, grabbing her peach tea and poppy seed muffin off the tray, while Edward took his coffee.

Edward took a deep breath and told his sister everything. All the details up to the present day, including his confusion and emotions. Once he finished, he was emotionally and physically tired. Alice was deep in thought and had not said anything.

"I'm done." Edward told her, twirling his empty cup.

"I know," Alice sipped her tea before replying. "I would have done a lot of things differently: put a full stop to the wedding, breaking things off completely instead of letting Tanya get her way, giving confusing signals to Bella."

"I was not giving-" Alice gave Edward a look, that made him break of his sentence.

"You like her, you want her. She hooks up with you, but you still go back to Tanya. I'm not saying your to blame, cause Bella seems to be giving confusing signals. This is probably why you two fit so well together. Beside the point, Edward you have a wedding coming up soon. You're wedding to be exact. You have to decide and make a choice. Don't think about anyone else, just you."

What Alice said, seem to be easy and make perfect sense, but there was still a problem.

"But, Bella refuses to have anything to do with me." Edward told her.

"Obviously! You're still with Tanya. Once she see's you've broken up with her. Then maybe she'll give you a chance. But dear brother, make the choice soon." Giving her brother a hug, she grabbed her bag and left to go back to work.

Edward sat there thinking about Alice's words:_ you have to make a choice. Don't think about anyone else. _Edward reached into his pocket to grab his phone and call Tanya. But his heart dropped when he came up with nothing. _Shit, where's my phone?_

-  
><strong>Cue the "Oh shit!" <strong>

**Where did Edward put his phone? **

**And hey, Bella's reaction wasn't that bad. **

**But B, don't you know that avoiding E isn't going to get you very far?**

**Tell me what you think, review!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Xx**


End file.
